The Five Stories that will never be
by Tremor230
Summary: I saw lot of collections of stories and took the occasion: Here are the 5 stories I decided to never develop past their "Chapter 1" for a reason or another. I decided to put those here because I DID spent/waste time writing those so I would hate to waste the fruit of said work and simply erase them. the Title of each chapter explains WHY those are "dead" fics. OOC M-Rate AU
1. This almost was a real story

**T** **his was supposed to be a Mass Effect/ Naruto Crossover. The first chapter acting as the Prologue taking place during Mass Effect 2, then from the second chapter onward it would have took place during Mass Effect 3 where the real story would have started.**

 **The Pairing would have been: Naruto/Solana Vakarian plus one chosen by the readers of either Turian, Asari, Human or Quarian Race.**

 **E** **xclud** **ing** **Tali,** **Aria, Liara and the** **Asari** **Councillor,** **of course** **. OC would have been okay, Less-used characters too...Even an OC** Ardat-Yakshi **would have been fine, I bet the blond bastard could fuck one and live to tell the tale and even have a normal relationship** **with '** _ **her'!**_

 **You know he totally can** _ **,**_ **he is stubborn like that! (and would make the story funnier in my opinion** **).**

" **You bastard"** \- demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse?_ " - during flashback/thoughts

 **His companions (His ' _Crew')_ are mostly OCs of the various species of Mass Effect I hoped to manage to keep in tone with their _"Canon"_ counterparts.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or whatever I will use here in this fic.**

 **I preferred dealing with Missing-Nin instead of Aliens! Chap 1: Prologue.**

 **Orbit around Palaven – Turian frigate ' _The Eyes'_ – Quarters - **

A lone, grey-skinned turian ( _Six feet tall, avian-like creature_ _s with two_ _long, proportionately thick fingers and an opposable thumb on each hand each tipped with talons and a set of mandibles around their mouths_ _and_ _metallic_ carapace-like skin) was standing in silence while looking at the infinite carpet of stars outside while the frigate he was on rapidly left the atmosphere of Palaven, sighing in annoyance at being forced to leave his home with the shortest notice once summoned by his race temporary representative in the Citadel.

"Captain Quentius?" a voice asked from outside.

"Enter." Quentius answered sharply without looking away from his window.

"Vilius Bellsis here for report, sir." the young Turian said standing to attention as soon as he entered the man's quarters.

"Speak, soldier. What news do you have that needed you to come all the way here when I _clearly_ said I didn't want to be disturbed?" Quentius asked with only a tinge of annoyance surfacing from his tone.

"I have...News from the scouting you requested, sir. About the ' _Side Research'_ you wanted me and few others to go through without anyone else knowing about." Vilius answered uncertain.

"Oh? What is it then?" the older Turian asked now clearly interested and finally turning to look at the other's face.

"The Salarians, sir...They may have found some new ' _Toy'_. He had made a mess in a small Mercenary settlement on a remote planet and got the attention of some of them...he and his Krogan pall."

"A new toy?" the Captain asked curious.

"Apparently he is kind of ' _Different'_ from any other human, sir." Vilius answered uncertain.

"A human that is different...how so?"

"We could not get every detail as the Salarians are good at keeping their files safe, but he got the ' _Friendship'_ of that Krogan by giving him a concussion...through head-butting as per the Krogan's request, then both seemingly got on a spree and proceeded to see who could beat more Mercenaries to submission unharmed."

"So he is a dead human? Why should he be interesting?" Quentius asked slightly disappointed, having the audacity of accept that kind of challenge from a Krogan and succeed was something curious, but being also that suicidal to go unharmed against who knows how many mercen-

"No, Sir. He and the Krogan are very much alive and kicking as the Salarian had troubles keeping both still and study the human, the dead ones have been all the others." Vilius corrected.

"Oh!" the Captain could only nod a little in surprise, now _that_ was more interesting.

"But I still don't see why this would be worth our time."

"Well, Sir. Both the Human and the Krogan seem to be looking for employment, no question asked other than compensation and both food and a place to sleep. Neither of the two seem to be too much interested in their respective home-world or race. And you asked us to see if some ' _Outsiders'_ could be found to work for you." the young Turian answered.

"I see. We'll need to see if they are reliable though, and capable." Quentius hummed interested.

"If I can be so bold, Captain."

"Speak it out, soldier."

"I think those two must be both very good and very crazy. They have just one hour ago escaped confinement, stole a ship and were last seen moving towards the Citadel with the whole crew of said ship held as hostage. That's why I hurried here to inform you." Vilius answered uncertain.

"Oh. We too have been called to the Citadel, see if you and the others can find them in there, I want to talk with them in person." the Turian Captain ordered.

"Yessir!" the other answered before hurrying out.

 **The following day – The Citadel –** **Purgatory Bar -**

"And then that blond bastard grabs that guy by the leg and uses _his whole body_ as a mace to beat this one guard on the head! I am talking about a human using an adult Krogan as an improvised weapon to beat another Krogan submission! Priceless!" a broad, amber-eyed and dark-purple-skinned, seven feet tall creature (A Krogan) said laughing uproariously while downing his latest drink.

"What _Garky_ fails to add is that while I was doing this he had the Captain of the Frigate in a choke-hold and was slamming the poor bastard's head on the main controls. So he too was not playing nice." the blond human with the Krogan added laughing himself.

"Don't call me, Garky! I am Garkan Jarro and as I live and breath I will take over the Urdnot Clan, if I follow you around is just because like you I need a job for money and resources." Garkan answered annoyed.

"Aye-aye! I know that, I am just ' _A mean_ _s_ _to an end'_ and all that crap!" the human answered amused while emptying his glass.

"Be as it may, you two were a problem to sort out without **C-Sec** interfering. Here, your new IDs and papers to stay in the Citadel, just don't make me regret helping you this time as well." the Asari with the two answered annoyed while tossing both fugitives said objects.

"You hurt me, Aria-chan! I did so much for you in the past and this is how you treat me? All cold and distant?" the human answered pouting.

"When my men brought you to me as my new recruit, you barely knew what Languages were mostly talked in the Galaxy or what another planet outside of Earth looked like...even if from what you told me, Earth as well was not the same as you remembered, Naruto." Aria T'loak answered ignoring his whining.

"And look where I got in a couple of years! You should be proud! Without you I would still be sealed inside the Moon! All those millenniums with Kaguya as my only company outside Kurama was not nice," he answered amused.

" _Fuck you_ **.** " a echoing female voice answered inside the man's head.

" **Oh, do shut up for once,** **woman** **!** " a second, and deeper, voice answered growling in annoyance.

"Whatever, see to not get into more trouble. You are starting to not be worth it any more." Aria answered walking away followed by her men.

"Always angry that Asari." Garkan said bored as he downed another glass emptying the bottle in front of him.

"Let her vent, I am satisfied by knowing that she still helped us when I asked and the fact that she knows I would help her if she needs me." Naruto answered.

"Uh! And nothing else?"

"Well, the knowledge of being still able to give her multiple screaming orgasms also helps digesting her attitude, no matter how much she denies liking what I can do to her when we are intimate." the blond human added smirking.

"Are all the humans that depraved? I swear that they day you grow a quad I'll start walking with my back glued to the wall." the Krogan said grumbling.

"I am an old-school human! The last one remaining after those self-righteous bastards ' _Genetically Reseted'_ my planet back into Stone Age, we used to be more badass and honest with ourselves back in the days. And I got trained by a Super Pervert in my youth, that too helped...And I don't do dudes, Krogan especially."

"Well, that's a relief...Wait! Are you saying that Krogans are not good enough for you?!" Garkan hissed angrily.

"Don't even try to go there, buddy."

"NO! I am exactly going there! We are-"

"Your arguing is fun, almost comical. But I have to interrupt." a third voice said speaking very fast.

"What's a Salarian doing here!? I don't like your kind!" the Krogan growled jumping to his feet with bared teeth.

"WOH-WOH! Calm down!" Naruto said moving between the two to stop the possible brawl.

"I come in peace, I have a request to do in exchange of help." the new-comer said nonplussed.

The Salarian was a bipedal being with tall, elongated body and a long and thin head with a pair of horns protruding from the top of the skull; the skin seemed to be a ' _blend_ ' of blue and grey with each color taking over depending on the light; the curious thing was that both his arms looked robotic with the dull-grey colour of the metal standing-out from the tone of his skin.

What unnerved Naruto was how the guy's eyes (wide slit, oriented horizontally) kept scanning him from head to toe ominously reflecting the blond's face in his dark-brown orbits.

Oh, and apparently Salarians blinked _upwards_ , that was always extra creepy too for him.

"You know why I don't like them!" Garkan hissed while still glaring at the Salarian.

"Yes, I know. The Genophage. We will find a way to cure it or at least reduce its effects...now let's hear what he wants."

"Thank you. I know you two escaped Salarians' Labs. This is good for my own researches, I want to study you personally."

"Change of plans, he is all yours." the blond human said stepping aside making his Krogan friend happily crack his knuckles in anticipation.

"Wait. Not a threat, independent studies outside of Salarian sight. I will keep the results hidden to myself." the alien said unconvincingly.

"He is lying, Salarians are the best Hackers and Spies in the Galaxy, if they want they will find-out what he knows." Garkan answered with narrowed eyes.

"I promise to make an honest try at keeping everything hidden. But I can offer my knowledge and abilities in exchange, high-level technology and information gathering in exchange of you protecting me and the ability to run Tests on you personally." the Salarian added stepping slowly back.

"Why do you need protection? So much to even be ready to join two fugitives, probably labeled as dangerous criminals ones at that? Only for some Test you want to do on me and him?" Naruto asked.

"I am not welcome in Council's space. This is why our meeting should be short. My help and joining for your help in furthering my researches." the alien answered taking-in a longer breath than normal.

"Aaah! You are one of those _**Lystheni**_! An Off-shot! Bwahahaha! Who did you piss-off?" Garkan said amused.

"My researches have been deemed too dangerous, what researches? That is confidential." the Salarian answered with a grimace.

"If I really have to take you with me, can I _at least_ know your name?" Naruto asked.

"Not the full name, we have not the whole day for you to list it all!" the Krogan of the three added.

"Yep! The short version, yes." the blond human added nodding.

"It's my clan tradition to give a full name as it includes the name of the Salarian's home world, nation, city, district, clan name and given name. His or Her full identity is to be disclosed in the first meeting. Mine is _**Gorot II**_ _ **I**_ _ **Heranon**_ _ **Sal**_ _ **e**_ _ **k**_ _ **i**_ _ **D**_ _ **ie**_ _ **st**_ _ **D**_ _ **ot**_ _ **O**_ _ **dum**_ _ **L**_ _ **uzom**_ ; for faster communication purposes you can call me either Odum or use my given name Luzom." the Salarian answered.

"Well, welcome on board then, Luzom! We may need a hacker to leave this place when _**C-Sec**_ will find out we are here." Naruto said with a wide smile and dragging the grey-skinned alien down to sit with him.

"Understandable, I already hacked the _**C-Sec'**_ s registry and installed a temporary back-door in their security system firewall." Luzom answered.

"Eh?" Garkan asked confused.

"When the time comes I will be able to shut-down the security cameras for an approximate time of seventy-two seconds and delay their communication of additional thirty-seven seconds, by then we'll have to be near a ship to depart or they will be on us." the Salarian answered.

"Not much, but we have escaped with less," Naruto answered shrugging.

"That because that biotic ball of yours drilled a hole in every wall we found so to move in a straight line towards the hangar." the Krogan said.

"My **Rasengan** is not a biotic attack! How many times I will have to tell you!?" the blond human answered annoyed.

"Interesting! Non-biotic attack drilling a hole in a reinforced wall? Needs studying, can I study it? What frequency does it use? What's the energy behind it if not Eezo?" Luzom asked interested.

"I think that will have to wait," Quentius said as he walked in front of the table accompanied by _**C-Sec**_ guards.

"...What about you back-door?" Naruto asked with a dead-pan tone.

"Found and closed, they stopped me from being alerted of it." Luzom answered after a short checking.

"This is why I hate Salarians." Garkan muttered growling.

"Have no fear, gentlemen, as I am not here to arrest you. I happen to have an offer for you, so please follow me." Quentius said with a calm tone once inspected one of the half-empty glasses to take a sip.

"I guess we have no choices?" Naruto asked sighing.

"There is always the option of being arrested, your IDs are still fakes after all." the Turian answered conversationally.

"...He has us by the quads. I'll take the three on the left." Garkan answered getting up.

"I would prefer to not fight. I am actually without weapons." Luzom added.

"We will follow you..." the blond human answered with narrowed eyes.

"HEY!"

"He is actually doing the smart thing, if I wanted to arrest you I would have done it already, please, come to my ship." Quentius answered walking away and leaving behind the guards.

 **Some time later – Quentius' ship -**

Having left the guards back in the local, the three outlaws were then guided by the _armed_ crew to a small conference room and ordered to sit at the table in the middle of it.

"Glad you decided to hear me out," Quentius said with a pleased tone as he sat at the opposite side of the trio.

"Second option would have been bad, Salarian Network would have known where we were. _**C-Sec**_ won't?" Luzom answered.

"Very perceptive, but yes. In that area security have been made ' _lax'_ and I made sure the guards accompanying me won't talk about our little meeting so that nobody will know we met...Especially since I am asking you to be my _hands_ in more _dirty_ affairs than the ones I am supposed to dwell in." the Turian replied.

"Uh-hu?"

"It has been a week since the battle of the Citadel happened and Councilor Sparatus died in the destruction of the _Destiny Ascension_ , now I am close at taking his place so I will be under constant scrutiny from my fellow Councilors, the press and the Galaxy as a whole...Meaning my _freedom_ will be reduced considerably." he explained.

"And here we are to fix that." Garkan said grumbling.

"Yes, while I may appreciate the fact that the Asari left their ' _share'_ of responsibilities about security on the Citadel to us, I would have preferred having that without the death of my predecessor, and so I decided I needed ' _agents'_ to work for me from the shadows. If anybody ask I will deny my involvement with you should you be captured mid-mission, but in exchange I offer you the best equipment and resources money can buy, along ' _immunity'_ from certain laws should your mission require unconventional solutions." Quentius answered.

"You seem to have all to gain while we take all the risks." Naruto said with narrowed eyes.

"Not exactly, you will be officially registered as my agents, everything will be perfectly legal with every paper signed in triple and every law and regulations followed in full, you would literally be "Regular Soldiers" of the Turian Army...The only difference of course will be that not EVERY Mission you take will be registered, confirmed or even presented to the Council, the Citadel or just the public; I will even make sure to add your pay a small extra whenever one of those missions are completed in success. Being so much in the open will make it less likely for people to think you are working behind the scene. My cutting-off any involvement will of course apply should you fail in those ' _Off the records'_ Missions only of course." the Turian replied nonplussed.

"Just wondering should we accept. What kind of Secret Missions would we take? _"_ Luzom asked.

"To be honest I had already planned to contact you to enlist you in the crew, Doctor Luzom. finding that you already contacted those two made things easier. But, to answer your question, they will mostly be ' _Recovery'_ , ' _Hacking'_ , ' _Hijacking'_ and ' _Demolition'_ Missions. I would love to see the various species collaborate for a common end, but I also understand that certain elements will need to be removed for this to happen."

"So assassination too?" Naruto asked.

"Only if there will be no better option, as I said, I want people to collaborate, if a terrorist group keeps pushing for war between two races, then I will live with the remorse of having every single member of that group being killed if that stops said war from happening."

"Anything else?"

"I would also like you to keep an eye on Commander Sheppard and brief me on what she does or discover about the Reapers, I too am privately worried about their probable return, even if I still hold a tiny bit of skepticism, it never hurts to be prepared."

"Sheppard? Wasn't she declared KIA?" Garkan asked confused.

"Apparently death as well could not stop her, they have found some traces of a destroyed Reaper and she is sure more will come. She may not have solid proofs, but I too heard the stories about them and I wish them to remain just that, ' _Stories'_ not ' _Warnings'_...But if for some reason she is right and the Reapers will come..."

"You want to have a head-start." Naruto finished saying nodding.

"Precisely. The Council is a wonderful machine that regulates the Citadel and the races that are part of it, but it moves just too slowly with each member following his or her own ideals and agenda, so IF we really face a single enemy, may it be Reapers, Collectors or whatever monstrosity coming out from the Void...I want things to move smoothly AND fast, not waiting for the Batarian, the Asari and the Humans to decide how, when and who will fight and then pick up the pieces and mourn the deaths we could have saved had we acted sooner." Quentius answered.

"We can provide proofs. We can provide distraction. We can provide the spark that ignites faster response." Luzom said humming.

"And if there is the need, try and _slow-down_ the advancing of the Reapers or everything else IF they appear." Naruto added.

"Yes. So? What is your answer?"

"Your thoughts?" Naruto asked the other two.

"It's either this or prison, it's not like we really have a choice." Garkan answered.

"Covert Ops aren't unheard of, we'll still operate on the right side of law. Turian would still cover our past: my researches will not be disclosed, your crimes won't either." Luzom added.

"I already talked with the next Salarian Councilor, Esheel expressed her will to recall your status as _**Lystenhi**_ should you drop and erase your studies and accept this mission, your companions too will be left alone just as well." the future Turian Councilor answered.

"Just like that?" Naruto asked doubtful.

"He has hit a dead-end in his experiments early enough to not be considered ' _Too dangerous'_ if left alone."

"Still cannot find right reagent to speed-up effect of serum..." the Salarian muttered in annoyance.

"And you better hope to NEVER find it, if you want to no longer be considered an enemy of your race." Quentius said shaking his head.

"Our hands are tied, you may as well have ignored the issue of asking us and just have somebody tell us we have been conscripted." Naruto said groaning.

"I preferred giving you the illusion of having a choice. So I take you three accepted?" the Batarian asked amused.

"...Yes." the three said in chorus after a short silence.

"Good! For now you will remain here, tomorrow I will introduce you to the rest of the crew of the ship you will work in and the Commander of the squad you will work under.

"Who is he?" Garkan asked.

"She. She is Solana Vakarian, a young Turian soldier I discovered may need the extra money paid from this job. Once contacted her, she readily accepted."

"She needs money?" Naruto asked.

"It is not my place to tell, but Salarian cures are awfully expensive, and even if her dear brother likes to make ' _secret'_ donations, those are hardly enough." Quentius answered.

"...Can you do something to speed things up?" the blond asked.

"Hard to say, I may need to hack the hospital mainframe and discover what she has or if the family member in the hospital needs special treatments, but is feasible." Luzom answered.

"And?" the shinobi prompted.

"Give me proper equipment and I'll see if I can help recovery."

"Perfect. I will cover the expenses with part of my pay." the blond answered with a pleased nod.

"..."

"...What?" he then asked at seeing how Quentius was looking at him.

"I was wondering why you just did this." the Turian said honestly curious.

"She is accepting a job that will probably _**destroy**_ her career should she be discovered, all to help somebody she cares about being healed. I am a sucker for whoever takes risks to protect and save their Precious People. Whoever they are-"

"Her mother." Luzom said while reading the display of his _Omnitool._

"...You already hacked the file?" Garkan asked mighty impressed.

"It was behind a Level Six firewall with three different thirty-six characters alpha-numerical passwords in three different alphabet. My apologies if I took so long. I am more of a doctor/geneticist than a Hacker." the other answered sounding almost ashamed.

"Level Six?" Naruto asked curious.

"Highest Level is Level Seven. Citadel is only mainframe using Level Eight security, still impossible to duplicate it."

"As long you have not been discovered again." Garkan said huffing.

"To be fair we were monitoring him the whole time so we saw him prepare that back-door, otherwise we would have never noticed it. Wonderful job by the way, we made sure you will be credited as ' _a_ _worried citizen of the Citadel that casually found a hole in our defences and alerted the proper authorities to have it patched'_." Quentius said.

"Thank you." Luzom answered drily.

"Cool. If we are okay, Luzom, please remember me to deposit my extra in paycheck in a fund for your researches healing Solana's mother."

"I will remember it."

"I can take care of it myself if you are so adamant in doing it and have your extra pay go directly to Doctor Luzom, as long as he uses the extra money for his researches on Miss Vakarian's mother of course." Quentius said calmly.

"Yes I will." the Batarian answered nodding.

"Thank you." Naruto said with a thumbs-up.

"I take it then that you three accept my offer? Very well, you will be now accompanied in your temporary rooms here. Tomorrow you will be transferred on the _**Imperium**_ Frigate under Miss Solana's orders, do not make me regret this choice." Quentius said pleased before walking away.

"Welcome to the Turian Army." one of the soldiers said.

"Hurray!" Naruto said unconvincingly making the Turian chuckle.

"We are not so bad." he answered amused.

 **The next day – Turian Frigate ' _Imperium_ ' - **

"Here they are, Commander Vakarian." a grey-skinned Turian said introducing the three ' _Former criminals/escapees_ ' to a female Turian with pale-brown-ish skin that was more on the ' _petite'_ side with more soft curves compared to the male soldier accompanying her.

"Relax, gentlemen, and welcome on the _Imperium."_ Solana said as soon as the three got up from their seats when she entered.

"Leave us," she then ordered making the other soldiers vacate the room to remain alone with the three.

Taking a deep breath she calmed herself and looked at them straight in the eyes.

"What were you promised to do this? What would be your duties during Missions?" she asked immediately.

"I am Naruto Namikaze. They promised me the Batarian will stop trying to vivisect me to see how my body _works_. I can cover for jobs requiring Reconnaissance, Espionage, Infiltration, Stealth Killing, Impersonation (of every Race), _etc-etc-etc_...I am a Ninja. Literally." the blond human said.

"A...What?" Solana asked confused.

"I will send Human Codex about works of fiction and Culture." Luzom said nonplussed.

"What do you mean ' _Impersonation'_? How can you impersonate somebody that is not Human?" she then asked.

"Simple! I do this: _**Henge!**_ " he answered covering himself in smoke, when that dissipated a _Turian_ no different from any of the guards that had just left was in Naruto's place.

"W-Wha?"

"Or this!" he added turning into a Batarian, then in a Krogan and in a Quarian and even in an Asari, before returning human.

"Either Male or Female of course!" Naruto said smirking.

"Yeah, it was hard not jumping him when he turned into a female Krogan for a bet." Garkan admitted.

"That is why I won't do that ever again."

"HOW?!"

"No codex entry of that ability. Why? Mutation? Military secret? New Biotics?" Luzom asked even faster than usual in great interest.

"Nope! Humans used to be able to do this, then some self-centered alien bastard found us to be too dangerous and used some science bullshit to ' _Remove'_ Chakra from us...I am the only Exemplar of ' _Humanity 1.0'_ remained nowadays because they never found the beacon they used to put me in stasis and hidden on our moon. I can do lots of fun things if you need, so I will make myself very useful, have no fear." Naruto explained sighing.

"Oh..." Solana said in surprise.

"And you two?" she then asked.

"I just want Batarians to stop using me for making _Genophage 'Better_ '. I shot things until they are dead and can drink everybody else under the table. The rest is my own business." Garkan answered uninterested.

"I was promised the dropping of my _**Lystheni**_ Status. I am a physician, medic, geneticist and biologist with a specialization in Bio-Engineering and Nano-technology. Information/data gathering and Hacking are also in my field of expertise, along cybernetic prosthetic." Luzom answered showing both his artificial arms.

"A big wound that one," Solana admitted in respect.

"No wound. Self amputation, I needed to properly test for sensibility and eventual time-lapses between thought and action so I used myself for testing." the Batarian answered.

"That's hardcore." Naruto admitted with a low whistle.

"Yep!" Garkan added with a nod.

"Also, fake hands are stronger and do not resent of allergic reactions, poisoning, radiations exposure and can be more precise when dealing with very delicate work and have more stabilized aim when shooting." the scientist added.

"Very well, we four are on the same boat then, I too have my reasons to be here for this ' _Special'_ Team, and not all of them are about Turian Honor." Solana answered sighing.

"Yeah, yeah. That politician promised you extra money for your mother, we know." Garkan said uncaring.

"The same tact of a Tresher Maw." Naruto grumbled annoyed.

"Quite fitting analogy." Luzom said nodding.

"Oh...Then...I am Solana Vakarian, I am trained in Sniping, scouting, reconnaissance, warfare, guerrilla tactics, sabotage, high-profile assassination and similar missions. And as your friend said...I need money for health bills." the Turian deflated a little at that.

"Nice to meet you, Commander." Naruto said with a small bow.

"Likewise." Luzom said.

"Tch!"

"You are free to go, try to acquaintance with the ship and the crew, tomorrow we will depart for our first mission." Solana said returning to sound sure of herself.

"Yes, Commander." human and Batarian said as one.

"Aye. By the way, the Blonde Bastard here is helping paying those bills of yours for some reason, so nobody of us will laugh. But where is the food here? And the alcohol?!" Garkan said as he left the room with a grumbling stomach.

"I'll see where the medical bay is, can I make some specific requests should I find some equipment being lacking?" Luzom asked.

"Yes, I will then ask to Councilor Quentius if our budget can cover that." she answered.

"Thank you, Commander." the Batarian said as he too left the room.

"Then I will roam around and poke random things, it should help making my _"Turian Henge"_ a bit more believable if I can study you others close." Naruto said smiling as he tried to leave while whistling before Solana's hand grabbed his arm stopping him.

"WAIT!" she said.

"Yes?"

"You are the one that decided to help me cure my mother...Why? What do you get in exchange from that?"

"Nothing." he replied shrugging.

"Then why?"

"I grew-up without parents, and I always fought to protect my Precious People...You are doing this and risk ruining your military career ( _that for a Turian means a fucking lot_ ) just to scrap enough money for those damn expensive Batarian doctors and save your mother, I am just using the extra money from our ' _Out-law, suicide Missions'_ for something worth the effort. I hate the idea of seeing somebody losing a family member, that's all." he explained with a gentle smile.

"I..Don't know what to say."

"Huhuhu! Thank you would be more than enough, and if we are lucky, our new friend Luzom might stumble on some alternative solution himself for your mom's illness."

"Luck?" Solana said confused.

"I have lots of it normally, maybe it will help in this as well." the blond answered shrugging.

"Let's hope so." Solana answered nodding unsure.

" _Commander? We have got an emergency call about a raid from Cerberus_. _Councilor Quentius told us to intervene '_ Standard Procedure', _Shall I prepare for launch?_ " the pilot of the ship asked from the intercom.

"Go! We have no time to waste!" Solana answered.

" _Yes, Commander!_ "

"Standard Procedure, does it means that this is a ' _Normal'_ Mission instead of his out-of-the-records ones?" Naruto asked.

"So it seems. Follow me." she answered.

"Yes."

And so, the Special Task Force of the _**Imperium**_ moved its first steps in the Galaxy, ready to face everything Fate will put in front of them.

 **Omake – Garrus Vakarian: Overprotective Turian Brother – (Takes place during the events of ME3)**

 **Citadel – Solana's apartment -**

It was very early in the morning when Solana Vakarian was forced awake by an incoming call of her brother, the first video-call in a long time actually.

"Good Morning, Broth-"

"What is this thing about you allegedly having a boyfriend?" Garrus asked immediately and with a furious tone as soon as his face appeared on the screen.

"And how do you know that? Let's hear!" Solana answered annoyed while crossing her arms.

"I have my informants. Now answer me! Who is he? Where does he work? Why he asked YOU out? Where do I have to put a bullet to kill him?" her brother asked in rapid succession.

"In order: I am not telling you. None of your business. None of your business. And if you even TRY to shot him _**I**_ will shot _**YOU**_." Solana answered.

"I have better accuracy."

"And I have better drawing speed." she replied.

"Damn it, I just want to know who he is! And why you sleep naked!?" Garrus almost shrieked in answer.

"I don't remember you telling me you were going out with Commander Sheppard." Solana countered with narrowed eyes.

"And how do you know that!?" her brother hissed.

"I too have my informants." she said with a vindicated tone.

"TELL ME WHO HE IS!"

"NEVER!"

"Solana, you okay?" Naruto asked as his head peaked-out from the bathroom.

"...WHO THE - _ **AUTOMATIC PROFANITY CENSURE-**_ IS HE?!" Garrus asked screaming, this time actually reaching a very high-pitched tone of voice.

"Who is the angry guy?" the blond human asked confused.

"Well...No sense in hiding it anymore...Naruto, this is Garrus, my brother. Garrus? This is Naruto...My boyfriend." Solana said uneasy.

"Gck!" Garrus answered with a clearly unhealthy-sounding rasping noise.

"H-Hello! Sorry if I don't come out...I kinda lack the clothes for that...This is awkward." the blond said with a forced smile.

"YOU NAKED! SHE NAKED!" Garrus roared seemingly reverting to more primitive vocabulary for reason of blind anger.

"...Stuff happened?" Naruto tried saying unsure.

"GCK! GgggggkkkkkkkKKKYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! - _ **Signal Lost -"**_ Garrus' bestial scream of utter rage went cur short as static overcame the communication signaling the destruction of the communicator on his side.

"..."

"...Not my best choice of words." Naruto admitted.

"No. No it wasn't." Solana admitted.

"From where was he calling?" he asked.

"...From the Citadel...Dock area...He was calling from the Normandy." a VERY pale Solana replied worried.

"SHIT!" the shinobi answered hurrying inside the room to get dressed.

"What are you-"

"LUZOM! LUZOM ANSWER ME!" the blond screamed in his _Omnitool._

"Yes?" the Batarian answered.

"Find me a ship directed to the most isolated, inhospitable planet you can find in the most hidden and obscure corner of the galaxy! Or at least one that passes close to such a place, I will force them to drop me there once on board!" he explained.

"I can do that, but why?" Luzom asked while already looking for said ship.

"The short version? I had sex with our Commander as per my ' _Boyfriend's Duties'_ to keep her satisfied, now her brother clearly wants me VERY DEAD!" Naruto said finally getting dressed.

"What about allergic reactions? Different chemistry can mean allergic response to ingestion of certain body fluids during coitus." the Batarian asked curious.

"Only ingestion, she didn't ingest a thing as I did everything on her face. Neither did I ingest anything."

"CAN YOU PLEASE STOP TALKING ABOUT IT!?" Solana asked mighty embarrassed.

"OPEN THIS DOOR, SOLANA!" Garrus voice resounded from outside as he tried to force the door open.

"SHIT, HE IS HERE ALREADY?! THE SHIP LUZOM! THE SHIP!" Naruto said jumping outside the window just in time to evade the first salvo of bullets Garrus shoot as soon as he entered and saw him.

"Found one, Asari ship for archaeological researches, it should pass near an abandoned mining planet in its third week of travel. Frozen planet, highest temperature ever registered was of ' _Minus_ _178_ _Degrees Celsius_ ' using human scales." the Batarian answered.

"It's a good start-eeep!" the blond said while running vertically on the wall as a bullet passed very close to his head.

"STOP!" he heard Solana scream as she tackled her brother to the floor before he could shot again.

"Name is ' _ **Passion of Discovery'**_. Dock seven, I already registered you as guest, just have a good excuse when they will ask for clarification." Luzom said.

"GOOD! THANK YOU!" Naruto answered grateful and closing the communication before gaining even more speed in his escape as bullets had once again started raining on him.

 **A month later – Frozen planet – abandoned mining outpost -**

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Garrus horrifying roar of rage managed to cut through the howling winds perpetually blowing on the planet waking-up the sleeping Naruto.

"Shit! Shit! SHIT! He has found me? HOW!?" the blond said shocked.

"Naruto? Can you hear me?" Luzom asked from blond's _omnitool_.

"Luzom? What's wrong?"

"The Geth crew-member of Sheppard Ship violated my system and found your location, the Normandy was last seen moving towards your position. The antagonistic weather stopped me from alerting you sooner." the Batarian said with an apologetic tone.

"Too late it is! He is here already!"

"I suggest strategic retreat then, the _**Imperium**_ is reaching the planet's orbit to collect you, do you need assistance?"

"COME OUT AND FACE MEEEEE!"

"I would appreciate that, yes."

" _Garrus!"_ Solana's voice echoed everywhere as the _**Imperium**_ breached the orbit to hover above the area.

"WHAT?!" the Turian growled back in answer.

"Maybe you should calm down a little, Garrus." Sheppard said from her position next to him as she tried AGAIN to make him see reason.

"I AM CALM!" he bellowed.

" _YOU CAN'T KILL HIM!"_ Solana said furious.

"WHY?!"

"... _Because I love him_..." she admitted shyly.

"YES!" the blond cheered finally coming out from his hiding spot.

"NOOOOOOO!" Garrus yelled letting loose a wild spray of bullets that forced the shinobi to dive for cover.

" _STOP! I DON'T WANT TO BE A WIDOW MOTHER-AH!_ " Solana said before noticing and covering her mouth with both hands.

"WHAT?!" Both Naruto and Garrus yelled in chorus.

" _...It was supposed to be a surprise..._ " she admitted ashamed.

" _Very surprising to see cross-breeding resulting in success. I ask permission to study a seminal sample of our Human teammate, Commander."_ Luzom was heard say in the background.

" _Me too._ " another Batarian asked from Sheppard _Omnitool._

"Not now, Mordin." the woman hissed in answer with a low voice.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Garrus bellowed as the last spark of humanity ( _or is it Turian-ity?)_ left his eyes to leave room to pure hatred as he tried to physically assault Naruto.

"STOP HELPING ME, SOLANA!" The blond in the meantime yelled as he ran away from the crazed Turian.

"GARRUS! STOP!" Sheppard said as she chased the two.

" _STOP IT, BROTHER!_ " Solana also yelled as the ship kept following the two no matter the absurd wind.

Maybe he should have remained sealed inside the Moon, way less of a hassle!

 **End of the Omake.**

 **This too it saddened me to leave unfinished, but I honestly had no idea about how to tackle it! And just to be sure to not make an enemy of the Mass Effect Fandom, I preferred to not continue it, even if I find a waste leaving a good idea like this unfinished.**


	2. I have no idea how to continue

**This was an interesting one: when I was asked to make a Naruto/MLP crossover I answered no, because honestly I don't know a thing about those horses and I had no idea about HOW to justify a crossover since I lack enough material knowledge to work with.**

 **But I have always been very attracted to the "Humanity, Fuck Yeah!" threads online and I wanted to try all the same to write a MLP story. A pity I then abandoned the thing since I still don't know how to develop this** **and** **I don't want it to be a ONE-SHOT.**

 **SO here is the deal:**

 **Crack story, Easier like that.**

 **Strong terms and Themes (you'll see in this chapter)**

 **Human in Equestria (thing that I seem to remind being pretty diffused actually, correct me if I am wrong, please).**

 **We have fingers, they have hooves...Would that make Humans WAY better than ponies in giving massages then?**

 **Here they do, and the Human MC gives "Heavenly good ones" for reasons (his mother always suffered of back pains, he learned to give massages since he was a kid since professionals costed too much** **and once reached thirty-five years of age he had long become a '** ** _Master'_** **).**

 **The crack** **part of the story** **is...Those massages fe** **el** **TOO GOOD, LUDICROUSLY GOOD! So much that even the most rotten Bad Guys actually add divergences on their** ** _EEEEEEEVIL_** **! Plans just to make sure the Human massages also fall in their possession, everybody want those fingers to work their magic on their backs, EVERYBODY!**

 **...Everybody but Princess Luna** **as** **she won't be fooled! It is clear that the Human massages are hiding some EVIL CORRUPTING MAGIC! (She is an expert after all!) so she won't be Corrupted by those vile tricks! NEVER!**

 **Pretty much a Silly '** ** _Tinfoil-hat'_** **Luna fighting against a conspiracy only she can see.**

 **NO, IT'S NOT BASHING! Just some randomness thrown in.**

 **Why is all this happening? Easy...The secret it's all in the hands.**

 **S** **ince I am basing everything on just what I saw** ** _Sweetmiss_** **write in her story and what SHE tells me when I ask,** **I am not doing** **OOC** **on purpose** ** _this time._**

" **You bastard"** – Spells/creatures

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse?_ " - during flashback/ Thoughts

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MLP or anything else I will use nor I make a profit out of this, I am writing just for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **(Each chapter would in theory focus on one or more Characters " _Fall_ _ing_ " for the MC's Massages).**

 **Chapter 1: Zecora and Lyra Heartstrings.**

 **Ponyville – Main Square -**

"Huuuuff!"

"What?"

"They are watching me again."

"Lyra..."

"Do NOT ' _Lyra'_ me, Bon Bon! I am not in the mood today!" Lyra Heartstring said with a low growl as the light-cyan mare rapidly walked away forcing her friend to hurry-up to remain close to her.

"What is it, this time?" Bon Bon asked.

"...Somepony has found some notes I have been reading in the library...about humans..." she muttered grimacing.

"I thought you were NOT interested in humans." her friend asked curious.

"Listen." Lyra said with a low growl as both walked in an empty park devoid of adults and young.

"I didn't even knew their _species_ even existed before, okay? I just made a mistake one day, I sat to crack my back and I got a _**Reputation**_ as a result...That is all." she then said huffing.

"And?"

"And somepony ( _and one day I will find WHO started it, I promise you_ ) willingly or not made sure the gossip about me being interested in them could spread everywhere!" Lyra said kicking a near bench in anger.

"And you aren't." Bon Bon said nodding.

"I...Wasn't..." the other admitted uneasy.

"Lyra?" the mare asked confused.

"Weeeell...They kept saying I was fixating on them and one day I simply got tired of it...What was this species I supposedly was an Expert on? I thought...So I may have opened a book or two...And I guess now somepony saw me and those speculations just turned into truth. Even if I started only a week ago to see what I could find on them. IF they really exist at all."

"You? An _Expert_?"

"You may not believe me, but I actually got few ponies writing me letters asking me for more details...' _Do they Exist?'_...' _What do they look like?'_...Even Zecora asked me for stuff, even if they were more medical oriented questions for some reason." Lyra answered.

"Zecora? That girl living in the woods?" Bon Bon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Exactly her. Then yesterday Twilight Sparkle herself called me in the library to give me a mass of sheets of parchment that looked ancient she said she had found cataloging her new stock. That and a death threat should I ruin those notes."

"And? And?" the other mare asked.

"Apparently _SOMEWHERE_..." at that Lyra moved a hoof towards the sky.

"Humans can be found. Even if Starswirl the Bearded seems to be the ONLY pony to have ever met one in person and talk to one." Lyra answered.

"Oh! And?"

"To quote that barmy old pony, that human was: ' _Quite the eccentric fellow,_ _tall like a tree and_ _buil_ _t_ _like a boulder and yet gentle, soft-spoken and with a nicely-inquisitive and intellectual mind. Sure I would have preferred if he was dressed, but I had mistakenly opened a Portal right in his bathroom while he was showering instead of in the gardens of my house_ _as I had planned_ _, so I have no room to complain.'..._ Apparently catching them without clothes on is _very bad_." Lyra explained.

"It makes them sound like nice people though, I know I would have been mad had somepony barged in my bathroom while I was bathing instead!" Bon Bon answered.

"Yep! Still doesn't explain WHY everypony think I am an expert! I saw the image Starswirl drew of that Human: a creature walking on his back legs, without fur bar on his head (and occasionally face) and lacking hooves of any kind would catch the eyes of everypony instantly SHOULD some walk around! So if nopony ever saw one how am I supposed to be an expert on stuff about them?" Lyra said sighing.

"So somepony else must have read those papers or have heard somepony they knew talk about what is written on it that _they_ have read in the past...Or maybe Starswirl himself told somepony, who told somepony, who told to their kids as a bedtime story and so on until today!" Bon Bon explained as both had started again to walk until they came close to a patch of trees.

"That may be true, but I cannot be considered an Expert with capital ' _E'_ just because I have sat once like they would! I have never ever even met one Human! I just want to stop those voices and gossip..." Lyra said with a defeated expression.

"Then show them you don't know a thing about them." Bon Bon suggested.

"I technically already know everything it is known about them since I have read those books and the papers written by Starswirl," the other countered.

"Right...Hey..."

"Yes?" Lyra asked with narrowed eyes.

" _ **IF**_ you can't stop everypony from speculating, why do you not become a REAL expert then? You can write fantasy novels about humans and become famous for it! If nopony knows a thing about Humans, then you can come-up with everything you want!" she suggested laughing.

"Yeah, yeah. Then I will make a public spectacle and tell everypony ' _BEHOLD! HERE IS A HUMAN!'_ " Lyra answered laughing as she spun around to point at a tree…

And at the _Human_ standing right next to it as he had tried to sneak away unseen only to stop mid-step once Lyra had pointed at him.

A very, very, very, _**VEEEEEEEEEERY**_ long second passed as the two mares and one human man looked at each other with _wide_ _-_ _eyes-with-pin-prick-pupils_ as the reality of the thing slammed inside their heads with the force of a Nuke.

"HUMAN!/SHIT!" both he and Lyra screamed at the same time before the man actually surprised the mares by sprinting away at top speed through the trees.

"GRAB HIM!" the cyan mare bellowed as she and Bon Bon launched themselves to the chase.

"Weren't they supposed to be a myth?!" Bon Bon asked as they saw their target way ahead.

"In theory! Now slow-down, I want to see where he was hiding!" Lyra answered making both dive for the bushes to follow him more stealthily.

"...They must be around, never heard of somebody out-running a horse. Zec will have my head for this." they heard him mutter with a growl as he walked backwards while looking left and right for the mares.

Now that she was more clear-minded she could actually ' _SEE'_ what he looked like: he had broad shoulders and strong build, from the top of his head to the feet ( _if she remembered well how to measure human height)_ he seemed to be very close at the two meters mark; he was sporting a well-trimmed beard black in colour coming maybe just an inch down his face, light skin colour and black hair with the beginning signs of some grey ones here and there.

" _He is not a foal, he is an adult_." Lyra whispered to Bon Bon.

" _What is he wearing?_ " the other asked.

" _I don't know!_ _It looks like camouflage gear...only for humans instead of ponies,_ "

The clothes were coloured in splotches of various shades of brown put in random order, both pants and the jacket above it looked worn-out just like the cap he was wearing (that too with the same motif) meaning that probably clothes and owner had been through a lot; when he removed his sunglasses to better scan the area they saw a pair of piercing blue eyes speaking of wisdom and of somebody who saw and did a lot.

"I don't know who you are, but I am not looking for troubles! I was just passing by and it won't happen anymore, so I suggest you to simply treat me like an hallucination and forget I existed!" the man said before running away again and soon disappearing through the trees.

"Well, I can tell you that he has a nice deep voice." Bon Bon admitted.

"So that is a human..." Lyra muttered with narrowed eyes as both came out from their hiding place.

"Should we follow him?"

"From afar, yes. I want to go to the bottom of this...he said ' _Zec will have my head'_...Can it be he talked about Zecora?" she answered.

"Her hut is in that general direction, actually, so maybe..." Bon Bon said unsure.

"It's good as any place, let's go." Lyra said trotting forward.

"Y-You sure? Just like this?"

"He doesn't seem hostile, he ran away instead of attacking us and admitted he just wanted to be ignored, if we do not press too much we shouldn't have problems...You coming?"

"As if I would let you go alone!" the mare answered in determination.

"Good...Let's go there slowly though, he may suspect he is being followed so we'll need to be extra cautious..."

"Right."

 **One hour later – Everfree Forest – close to Zecora's home -**

" _Ssssh_!" Lyra hissed as both mare did their best to stay low and move closer to listen what Zecora was saying.

"So they saw you?" the zebra asked sighing.

"To be honest, Zec, it was bound to happen." they heard the same deep voice answer.

"Buck! My name is not ' _Zec'_!" they heard Zecora answer annoyed.

" _There is no need to be vulgar._ " Bon Bon said frowning.

"It's just a friendly nickname, I can't see where is the problem in that." the human answered, inching a little closer Lyra could see that he was sitting on a tree stump sewing closed a hole in his jacket so remaining with a plain white shirt covering his chest while showing muscles-riddled arms covered in scars.

"I am still not sure I like it, Buck..."

"By the way, considering how you ponies talk...Is my name really used as a curse here?" the man asked looking hurt.

"Yes it is considered a curse word, although ' _Buck'_ is only used in the more unfriendly areas, you will hardly find a pony use it...It's more a Griffin thing." Zecora answered.

" _His name_ _ **IS**_ _Buck?!"_ Bon Bon whispered scandalized.

"Shh!"

"Then I guess they will keep kids away from me since I am a walking cuss word!" the human said amused.

 _Sigh!_ "Why I let you stay here? Why we are friends even?" Zecora asked sighing in defeat.

"For the same reason you do not talk in rhymes with me, you love me!" Buck answered with a thundering laugh and soon re-wearing the brown jacket.

"You saved my life and I was indebted to you, I know, but now I am wondering if it wouldn't have been better just being eaten by those Timberwolves." the zebra said moaning in despair.

"You do not think that and you know it."

"...Huhuhu! Yes, yes! I do enjoy your company. Do not force me to admit that though, it's embarrassing!"

"Love you too, you striped wonder!" he answered winking.

"Huhuhu! What a foolish human. How are your wounds?" she asked with her voice turning into a more concerned tone.

"Perfect, bar some back pains still flaring up now and then, I am like new. Where did you find how to treat me? I never saw another human in my six months here so how did you know how to cure me?" Buck asked curious.

"I managed to ask to an Expert by pretending to be just curious about your kind, the rest was just me trying my concoctions to heal you...They took longer than usual, but they did work as intended all the same." Zecora answered making Lyra go wide-eyed.

"All my thanks to you and your Expert friend then!...I just hope the guys are okay back home..." Buck answered turning sad.

"You were a giant bruise when we met, you barely stopped those beasts from eating me before collapsing and yet still rambled for hours to no end about finding your comrades, are you sure others like you are really around? We never found traces," Zecora answered walking closer to him to sit next to the Human.

"...I know, we know how to act during a retrieval mission and how to act in hostile territory in case we get separated, so whatever brought me here took _**only me**_...I think it actually saved me from that mine though, so in a way...maybe I have to thank it...But I still miss my home." Buck answered sighing and looking down at his feet.

"Maybe one day we will find a way to send you back. In the meantime you can consider this _OUR_ home," Zecora said sitting next to him and moving a hoof on his leg with a reassuring smile.

"I still prefer sleeping on one of the trees, there is not enough space for both of us in your house after all." Buck answered finally returning to smile.

"Then we will enlarge the house." the zebra countered.

"No need for that. Hey, I saw you groan yesterday, want me to help your relax again?" the human asked out of the blue.

"W-W-WHAT?! N-NO! P-Please no!" Zecora said moving away with a heavy blush.

" _What's wrong?_ " Bon Bon asked confused.

" _I don't know_."

"It didn't felt good?" Buck asked curious making the spying mares jaw-drop in shock.

"It did...It did feel too good...I-I moaned like that..." the zebra admitted ashamed.

" _Oh my gosh!"_ Lyra gasped in horror.

"Yes, you were pretty vocal in praising me, and while flattering, it did sound a little disturbing." the human replied nodding.

"That's why we can't! It's wrong!" Zecora said desperate.

"But you want to."

"...Yes!" Zecora admitted almost in tears.

"Hey! it's okay. If you don't want to then we won't-"

"I want to..." she admitted with a low voice.

 _Sigh!_ "Then lay down, so we can start." Buck said sighing as he removed his coat and rubbed his hands together.

" _She is...He is...They are…"_ Bon Bon said with a horrified tone, too much shocked to even speak proper sentences.

" _Let's go away! I don't want to see!_ " Lyra said immediately.

" _B-But! T-That's mating with an animal!_ " Bon Bon tried saying before a loud wailing eclipsed her whispering.

"OHOOOOOOOO! Mmmmmmh!" Zecora's moan was long, draw-out and filled to the brim in pleasure.

"Okay, you really needed this it seems." Buck admitted impressed.

"OOOOOOH, BUCK!"

 _Let's go away! Let's go away!_ " Lyra said making both mares bolt as fast as they could while ignoring the other moans of the zebra.

 **With Buck and Zecora -**

"What the hell was that?" the human asked curious.

"Sssh! Ignore it, it was probably some animal...Now keep massaging me, please." Zecora pleaded with half-lidded eyes.

"Okay, okay. But your back muscles are full of _knots,_ you can't stress this much, is not healthy." Buck answered as he kept massaging the girl's back with a surprising amount of professionalism.

" _MMMMMMMH_! That's why I keep you around! _Oh! Oh! Oh! THERE!_ …H-Had you been a pony, I bet your Cutie Mark would have been about massages! _OOOOOH, GOODNESS!_ Yours feel sooooo gooood!" she purred in answer.

"Yeah, and your moans sound like we are filming a porno." the poor man muttered sighing annoyed.

" _Uuuuhn_! What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

The first time he offered her a massage, as a way to thank her for all her help in recovering from his wounds, the moans had caught him by surprise pretty damn strong, especially the little hearts he could literally see float up from her head! He remembered his brother's daughter watch one of those cartoons were the same happened and he was told that it was a visual cue for the audience...But watching the same thing happen in Real Life was creepy to the extreme!

That and the ' _hungry'_ look she had given him during that first massage, that made him actually thank God the two of them were different species, otherwise he would have immediately sued her for Sexual Harassment.

"OH, BUCK! OH, BUCK! OOOOOOH!"

...Maybe he should really consult a lawyer all the same, just to be on the safe side.

 **The next day – Ponyville -**

Zecora, showing a dazzling smile and a spring in her steps, was returning from her shop trip for groceries when she crossed path with Lyra and Bon Bon, making both mares stop to look at her in utter contempt.

"What?" she asked getting immediately on the defensive.

"H-Have you no shame!?" Bon Bon asked shocked.

"About what? Buying oranges?" Zecora asked back confused.

"NOT THAT!" Lyra growled.

"...It's for the apples?" the other tried again even more confused.

"Y-Y-You are hiding...An Human!" Lyra whispered once sure nobody was listening.

"No!" the zebra said immediately.

"Do not lie! We followed him back to your house! His name is Buck!...What a vulgar name..." Bon Bon said.

"So? What if I am living with a Human?" Zecora asked back with narrowed eyes, already not liking the ' _racist'_ tone she was feeling filling their words just like they did when she firstly moved to Ponyville.

"Y-Y-You are doing _things_ with him!" Lyra said almost shrieking.

"Things?"

"We heard you m-m-moan!" Bon Bon answered.

"Oooh, gosh!" the zebra answered blushing crimson.

"It was disgusting!"

"I can't help it, okay!? It feels good."

"DO NOT GO INTO DETAILS!" Bon Bon yelled horrified.

"I wasn't! It's just a natural reaction I have, okay?!"

"This doesn't mean you can do such dirty things!"

"I was in the privacy of my home!"

"IT IS STILL WRONG!" Lyra roared.

"Why should you care?! And even then, what is all this hatred for some massages?" Zecora said annoyed.

"You are Matin...Massages?" Lyra said furious deflating.

"He was massaging you? that's it?"

"Yes he wa-WAIT! You thought me and him...Mating?!" Zecora asked shocked.

"It sure sounded like that! By how you talked and the fact he uncovered his arms we thought he was undressing, t-then you started moaning and we ran away without seeing a thing." Lyra explained.

"He says he works best without sleeves impairing his arms, and he is GOOD at giving massages." Zecora answered.

"He can't be that good."

"...It's the hands." the zebra admitted.

"Hands?"

"What he has on the upper arms in place of hooves, humans can move the fingers independently, very dexterously too if they are trained well." Lyra said.

"He uses a warmed-up aromatic oil I extract from a mixture of herbs to help muscles relax, but the rest is all in those callous, warm hands and fingers finding the knots and...And doing _Magic things_ to your back." Zecora said shivering at the memories.

"And he does that everyday? And you always moan like that?"

"I have a very low pleasure threshold, and he does that once a week only, any more and I risk jumping him."

"ZECORA?!"

"Yes, I know. It took two weeks for him to trust me enough to once again get close to me after that incident, but to be honest I didn't expect it to feel THAT good." she admitted ashamed.

"...Can I try it?" Lyra asked with a low voice.

"LYRA?! What the hay!?"

"Admit it, Bon Bon! She make it sound very appealing!" the cyan mare answered.

"Okay! FINE! But I will be there watching, and at the first trace of fool play I will intervene and make him wish he never got here in Ponyville!" the mare replied with narrowed eyes.

"I didn't accept yet," Zecora said.

"Come on! Be a good friend!" Lyra said whining.

"You accused me to have mating sessions with my friend, I don't see how this would make me open to accept." the other answered.

"...You...You don't want to share the goods?" Bon Bon asked surprised.

"Yes. Those hands are mine and mine only." she replied defiantly.

"I-I can pay! Are twenty bits enough?"

"Lyra?!"

"..." Zecora just looked at the offered money with narrowed eyes.

 **Everfree Forest - Zecora's house -**

"...You accepted the money?" Buck asked surprised.

"You may be good at hunting and I at growing our food, but certain things still need to be bought if we need them, and those require money, no matter how much I myself hate the idea of accepting money for this. And IF your massages are good for the others as they are for me, we might have found a way for you to integrate in Ponyville, have a proper job ( _like you lamented lacking_ ) and enough funds to make a living yourself." Zecora answered.

"Okay, okay. At least I will be able to buy new clothes, I may be washing the ones I have regularly, but I still prefer something more than just my desert camo. Okay, okay...Come here, girlie. What's your name?" Buck asked preparing a clean sheet for Lyra to lay face-down on and accepting the already-warm oil from Zecora.

"Lyra Heartstrings, and yours is Buck, right?" the mare answered.

"Yep, Buck Richardson, soldier of the Army of the United States of America, rank Captain directly from a world of humans before a land-mine _SOMEHOW_ shoot me here instead of killing me. But since I was told my name is used as a curse word here, you can call me either ' _Mister Richardson'_...or Blackbeard, like my own sergeant instructor use to call me when I firstly joined the army and forgot to shave." he answered rubbing his hands with the oil and then starting.

"Blackbeard it is theeeeeeeen-OH MY GOSH!" Lyra answered before her words turned into a long moan.

"Here we go..." Buck muttered dejected.

"Wow!" Bon Bon muttered as she saw her friend turn putty under him, mewling and moaning in bliss depending where he touched.

"OOOOOH! SQUEEZE MY FLANK! SQUEEZE IT!" the mare begged.

"Eh?" the man asked disturbed gaining only a helpless shrug from Zecora.

"That is not exactly a massage."

"SQUEEZE IT!"

"Okay! Okay!" he answered complying to the request.

Bon Bon swallowed hard as she saw those ten ' _fingers'_ roughly grab both Lyra's _cheeks_ to squeeze them, watching as each finger gently dug deeply into the oiled-shiny flank of the mare in what looked like a very erotic scene.

"GUOOOOOOOOH!" the cyan mare howled with rolled eyes before dropping her head to pant.

"...Shit."

"I find myself agreeing, Buck." Zecora muttered equally disturbed/impressed just like he was at the _puddle_ rapidly forming under Lyra.

"There may be an extra for the washing of the sheets in the final bill, just so you know." the human said with a weak chuckle.

"I-I-Is that supposed to happen?" Bon Bon asked.

"What do you think!?" Buck answered growling making her shrink a little under his glare.

"All things considered, it showed that it is not my fault if I moan every time." Zecora muttered relieved.

"Mmmmmh! Moooore!" Lyra moaned with a way-too-loving smile.

"Can I try it next?" Bon Bon asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Buck said sighing as he returned to work.

 **The next day – Ponyvile -**

"COME ON!"

"NO!"

"COME OOOOOOON!" both Lyra and Bon Bon kept begging.

"I SAID NO!" Zecora replied angrily.

"We will pay!" Bon Bon said pleadingly.

"We will give you everything you want!" Lyra added.

"NO!"

"What is the problem here, ladies?" a new voice asked concerned.

"P-P-PRINCESS CELESTIA!?" the two mares plus zebra yelled as one in shock at seeing the Sun Alicorn and Twilight walk towards them.

"Is everything okay?" Twilight asked worried.

"Y-Yes, we were just asking Zecora if her... _friend_ , could give us a massage like he did yesterday." Lyra answered.

"And I was refusing." Zecora added.

"All this for a massage?" Celestia said with a small, amused smile.

"Mister Bu...Mister _Blackbeard_ is very good at those," Bon Bon answered.

"I wasn't aware that _somebody_ like him was good at it," the Alicorn admitted impressed.

"You know about him?" the zebra said worried.

"It's okay, have no fear, your friend is safe...But if he is busy and he can't give you others a massage, then you can't force him, it wouldn't be nice to him." the Princess answered with a gentle and yet still chastising tone.

"But! But!" Lyra said dejected.

"The Princess is right, you can't force somepony if they don't want. And those are simple massages, how good would they ever been to react like that? aren't you exaggerating?" Twilight said.

"NO!" the three answered as one almost blowing back the Unicorn.

"S-Sorry." Lyra said sheepishly.

"I still say you are over-reacting." Twilight muttered defiantly.

"Then why don't you try, your Highness? So you can tell Twilight if we are exaggerating or not!" Bon Bon said with a challenging tone.

"HEY!" Zecora yelled furious.

"Then shouldn't I be the one trying?" Twilight said crossing her hooves.

"You are not worthy." Lyra answered sticking-out her tongue.

"HEY!"

"Please calm down, everypony. There is no need to argue, and if mister Blackbeard cannot massage you, I would feel bad forcing him to do the same for me just because I am a Princess." Celestia said gently.

"I am sure he won't mind!" Lyra said immediately.

"Technically it should be me, or better him, to answer that." Zecora said annoyed.

"I am surprised you are not talking in rhymes." Twilight admitted.

"I am not in the mood for that."

 _Sigh!_ "Can we please ask to your friend if he can, Miss Zecora? I fear that otherwise we won't resolve this issue any time soon." Celestia said sighing in defeat.

"...Fine! But after this if I or him say NO then it is no," Zecora accepted with a defeated expression making the other two mares cheer happily.

"Huhuhu! You must really like it, but we should at least give him a token of appreciation, making him work for free wouldn't be fair." the Sun Alicorn said amused at their reactions.

"You sure, your Highness?" Twilight asked confused.

"I admit that I got a little curious myself, it won't take looking so you can wait for me in the Library, okay?" she answered.

"Okay, Princess Celestia." the Purple Unicorn answered nodding.

 **Later that day – Manehattan – Observatory -**

An old pegasus was observing the sun through special ( _Magical)_ lenses to measure the solar activity when a far-away cry of ' _OH MY GOOOOOOOSH!'_ faintly reached his ears making him look away from the telescope.

"What the..." he muttered confused.

"Hey! it's me or the sun has dimmed-out a little?" another scientist asked as she had instead kept observing the star without interruption.

"Eh?" the old pegasus asked.

"The sun seemed ' _spent'_ for an instant, right after an _explosion_ of flares flying everywhere, and I could swear those spelled out ' _Oh my gosh!'_...But I could be wrong."

"Bah! Just take a break, evidently you are working too much." the old stallion answered simply as he returned to take notes.

"Yeah, maybe you are right." she answered yawning.

 **The next day – Canterlot -**

"So? You can do it?" Celestia asked eagerly.

"Well, yes. But I don't understand why you want doors and ceiling that high." the Unicorn architect in front of the Alicorn asked confused.

"The _Head Masseur_ is very tall and I don't want him to be forced to bend down to do his _miracles_ , he must be as much comfortable as possible when working." the Alicorn answered promptly.

"Ookay, then I think we will be able to start next month to-"

"Nono! You will start tomorrow!" Celestia interrupted him.

"T-T-Tomorrow?! But the permissions-"

"I already signed and approved them personally."

"T-The terrain-"

"Number six _Maple Road_ , I bought the whole apartment complex and had it demolished ahead of schedule."

"The-the staff?"

" _Bought_ from the best Massage Parlors of Canterlot, Cloudsdale and Neigh-York, so he will have a Team of experts helping him should too many ponies be present at the same time."

"The-the blueprints?"

"Dear Blueblood took care of it and had few friends of his in Manehattan draw the project for me, I gave it my own flair and you are free to make the due modifications as long as you maintain the ' _idea_ ' I had for the place." she answered adding few rolled charts to the stack of papers between the two.

"...The equipment? The furniture?" the Architect asked.

"Both Furniture and the standard equipment are already in storage here in the Castle while the custom ones for Mister Blackbeard are being build as we speak by few trusty artisans and will be ready in a week." Celestia answered.

"Okay! Then we can start tomorrow!" the stallion answered faintly.

"Good! I trust you and your company will finish soon then! Thank you for your collaboration in this little project of mine!" Celestia said very happily as she watched the unicorn take away all the documents she prepared and that he will need to work.

"Hihihi! Soon I will have my little angle of paradise." the Sun Alicorn muttered with a pleased smile.

"Sister?" Luna asked.

"Yes?"

"Why are you building a massage parlor? And Why in Ponyville?" the Moon Princess asked confused.

"Like that I will have my little home away from home where I will be able to relax, and I promised Miss Zecora I would not have separated her from her friend in exchange of my request being fulfilled." Celestia answered looking outside towards Ponyville's general direction with a longing sigh.

"All this for a mere massage? I can find you the best Unicorn masseur of Canterlot if you want." Luna said smirking.

"It would not be the same, not without _HIM_ doing it!" Celestia replied shaking her head as she walked away.

"...Something is not right, there must be something else going on here." Luna muttered with narrowed eyes.

 **Back in Ponyville -**

"I hate you, Zec." Buck muttered growling.

"COME ON! I had no choice!" Zecora answered whining.

"Okay, okay...But I have a bad feeling about this."

"Me too, Buck. Me too..."

 **Done! chapter is finished.**

 **The story would have been divided between scenes where the mare the chapter is about falls ' _victim'_ of Buck's massages and chapters where our Human MC would have to fight off Luna's increasingly ' _Looney Toons'_ -like plans to stop him or uncover his ' _Corrupting Evil Human Magic'_...A la Wily Coyote so to speak.**

 **Pretty much a Light-hearted, sometimes Erotic, full-nonsense fanfic with very little seriousness sprinkled here and there whenever talking about Buck's back-story or in general to keep the plot from going too much into _Crack_ territory, even if this would be a Crack-Fic all right. **

**That is why the reactions to the massages are THIS MUCH exaggerated.**

 **A pity I still don't know how to continue it, even by making each chapter a sort-off "Story" in itself focusing on one or more mares.**

 **If you have some ideas, let me know.**


	3. The fandom would have killed me

**T** **his will never become a story, too dangerous Fandom.  
**

 _ **Should someone of you care:**_ **This is a spin-off of "No-Life Mad King" following the idea that sometime down the line, Danzo convinced Naruto, Saiko and the Doll to be** _ **Sealed Away**_ **for a short time for a reason or another, but** **that** **then something went wrong making the '** _ **Short Timed Sleep'**_ **last MILLENNIUMS. Add other nondescript, convoluted reasons/incidents/whatever and most of Earth population went forced to revert into Stone Age and then Re-evolve into Modern Society...The Justice League one, forgetting Chakra and its usage as a result.**

 **Remember: Naruto here possess Alucard's Powers and Kefka's Magic (every spell from the Final Fantasy franchise, new ones comprised).**

 **I'll change the blond's "** _ **Mannerism"**_ **a little if you don't mind, just to warn you.**

 **P** **airing:** **I think I will go with Female!Sai** **(AND** **YES** **HER NAME IS** _ **SAIKO**_ **!)** **and...Raven Roth, like that, just to not let Beast boy have her! XD**

 **I** **n this** **Saiko** **too is a Vampire like Alucard, although she never '** _ **separated'**_ **from Naruto, thus remaining his fledgling.**

" **You bastard"** \- demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse?_ " - during flashback/thoughts

 **The Dark King and the Justice League Chapter 1: The Tomb.**

 **Cadmus HQ – Secret Location – Meeting Room -**

In a nondescript location, secret to everybody bar the US President himself and the man's most trusted, higher charge consultants, stood the HQ of one secret division of the United States Government forces, formed by U.S. military and several major corporations that had been collaborating for decades to experiment on metahumans, extraterrestrials and mutants alike to discover every secret of their biology to use/replicate them at will, and hoarding advanced technology, both human and alien, for profit and defense of their beloved Nation.

The real "Power" of the Organization though only started years after its creation when the ' _Almighty'_ superhero known as Superman briefly went rogue after being brainwashed by the evil entity known as Darkseid.

It was then that the higher-ups at the head of the U.S Government realized that they honestly had no adequate defenses to counter a being with Superman's abilities, or against any other _Metahuman_ with more noticeable and potentially-dangerous powers either for that matter.

From that, new funds went siphoned towards ' _Project Cadmus'_ and its plan to create countermeasures just in case the so-called "good" metahumans decided to switch sides, went mad or got brainwashed/convinced to become a threat instead of a possible asset.

The last _help_ that Cadmus received in finally cement its position as focal branch of the U.S Government was Superman's tale about an alternate version of the Justice League called the **Justice Lords,** a group of alternate version of the heroes in Cadmus home-dimension that had apparently decided to rule their own version of Earth with an iron fist; and no-matter what the Justice League tried to say or do to make clear that they WON'T follow that same dark path no-one seemed to be open to trust them; on the contrary in fact as the secret division of Cadmus saw its power grow exponentially in both budget AND Human Resources all the while maintaining the same level of secrecy other secret bases around the globe had to keep them hidden.

Now, sitting around a big round table in the middle the a dimly-illuminated circular room, the most important members of Project Cadmus were listening intently as General Eiling kept ordering his men around though the heavily encrypted signal of his radio as their newest Mission unfolded at the other side of the planet.

" _We are nearing the crypt, General!_ " the voice at the other side of the radio said obediently.

"Good! What do you see, soldier?" the general asked scowling at Amanda Waller sitting at the chair in front of him.

" _A heavy stone door, sir. Almost two feet in diameter if the scans are right! What should we do?"_

"Blow it up." Eiling said scoffing.

"Ignore that order! We don't know if the whole structure will withstand an explosion big enough to blow that door; there must be a way to open it, find the mechanism and see if you can either use it or emulate its functions." Waller said immediately and gaining an angry glare from the Army Official in the room.

" _Yes, sir!_ " the soldier at the other side answered promptly.

"I still don't like the fact we are using soldiers for this! Why not deploying one of your _**Suicide Squad**_ s?" Eiling asked while letting go of the button on the microphone of the radio so to not be heard on the other side.

"We are already risking a lot by communicating with them through radio, encryption or not the Justice League might possess the right instrumentation to intercept our signal..." Amanda said before Lex Luthor interrupted her with his low muttering.

"Unlikely, not with the program I used," the genial multibillionaire said.

"As I was saying, we are already at risk, using a Suicide Squad would have meant sending there unstable people unable to work with finesse. We need precise work for this, and having fully-qualified soldiers be there has another reason as well." the woman finished saying.

"Which is? You gave me quite the detailed list of requisites for the soldiers I choose to send there." Eiling asked with narrowed eyes.

"Soon you'll see." Waller answered unconcerned.

"Where are they again?" Lex asked bored.

"Afghanistan, near the border to be precise. The recent wars there had forced the rebel forces to hide in caves to assault our forces, and one of our air raids in those same caves caused some of them to cave-in revealing ancient tunnels." General Wade answered.

"One of the objects retrieved in those tunnels was a fragment of a porcelain mask, my powers reacted to it showing me the image of the crypt those soldiers are now trying to open." Tala added with a dreadful voice.

"Further studies told us that _someone_ is buried in there, a Monster by any means." Waller said making the scientist sitting next to her chuckle amused.

"So I'll have to create a new Frankenstein with its rests?" Doctor Emil Hamilton asked smiling.

"If you have to make citations, at least do it right. Frankenstein was the Doctor, the monster's name was _implied_ to be ' _Adam',_ go reread your Shelley." Lex answered smirking.

"This is not important. By the way, Hamilton, no, you won't need to clone him, we will just wake him up." Amanda said silencing both men with a stern glare.

"Wake-up a man buried in a crypt for who knows how long? He is a Metahuman then?" Eiling said disgusted.

"I would show respect if I were you, General...He won't like that tone of voice." Tala said shaking her head.

"Eh?"

"I was asked to divine his identity and used some rather dark rituals to talk with the dead and _force_ them to answer in truth; they all had nothing nice to say about him except for the closest thing to a Master/Friend he ever had. We are talking about a Vampire like no others, one older than even Dracula himself," the sorceress explained sighing.

"Contrary to what Luthor might say, I know my Horror Movies...Dracula technically is the FIRST Vampire. How can our man be older than him?" Hamilton said.

"The Myths about vampires are older than what you think, even more than Stoker's works. About our Target's age instead, you know the theory that an ancient Wizard tried to conquer Earth by turning the planet into its Stone Age Era version and have Civilization re-start and drive it into worshiping him as God, right?" Tala explained.

"Yes, and I am one of those that calls it total rubbish. Although there are few instances of relics reported being ' _older than_ _what they should be'_ and yet advanced enough to be of around Modern Times, this still wouldn't justify this theory. We may as well had an alien "wizard" that _Tried_ to woo the ignorant locals with everyday technology of his home world...God knows we have aliens popping-up all the time nowadays!" the doctor answered annoyed.

"This is real though! HE is REAL! He was turned into a Vampire by a Dimensional-Hopping version of Dracula calling himself Alucard! The man we are trying to pull out is _**THE**_ Vampire, created by a Version of Dracula more powerful than our own, a whole different level!" Tala answered with trembling hands.

"That I can believe more easily, Travel through Dimensions...I always liked the idea of a Multiverse, it's almost _mathematically_ _poetic_ in a sense." Lex said amused.

"His abilities?" Eiling asked annoyed.

"Along the ' _Canon'_ Vampire Powers?He can steal the souls of whoever he consumes to add to his own, Magic I could not even dream of or even just ask details of from the soul of that man Danzo I called and much more." the sorceress answered.

"So we'll need Holy Water to keep him in check?" the General asked with bitter sarcasm.

"That is the problem, General...Our target may not have the ' _Weaknesses'_ of the Vampires we know..." Tala answered with a weak smile.

A tense silence fell in the room filled only by the suffuse noise made by the soldiers at the other side of the radio slowly forcing the stone door open by the use of some sort of hydraulic mechanism.

"...Last time I checked, and I was just a University student mind you, Vampires abhorred Holy Water, crosses, streams of water, silver and stakes." Luthor said curious.

"In theory the _words of God_ should repel them as well." Hamilton added.

"I asked this too to Mister Danzo, as he had been told by our Target in person, and the man answered that this particular specimen will merely find all that you mentioned simply annoying instead. Just like his former Master Alucard, sunlight is just an annoyance he would prefer spare himself of but that he can withstand easily so to walk outside during the day. The words of God to him especially are useless as Alucard ( _the Vampire that turned him_ ) got experimented on by the Occult Researches Branch of the Church of England under direct order of their Queen herself so to remove or at least minimize those weaknesses...Alucard, and so by reflex our Target, are by any means ' _Agents'_ of the Protestant Church and so _protected_ by its own powers. Only _**HOLY**_ Relics, and I mean ' _Literally bathed in the blood of Christ_ _himself_ _'_ Holy, may possibly slow him down...a little.

Streams of water are not an issue as he can pass them through mediums letting him fly over them, and impalement...Well, if I have to believe what Mister Danzo confessed me, getting a piece of wood shoved through his chest and heart was the smallest wound he got in his long life before being buried in that Crypt. By all intents and purposes he is Immortal, and his powers can not be replicated." Tala answered.

"How so?" Waller asked with narrowed eyes.

"Danzo was not certain himself as he was never told, but at a certain point something happened and now every single blood cell contains the Vampire's full Will, he admitted they tried seeing if those abilities could be copied by their enemies so to take precautions; their answer came when somebody managed to steal a vial-worth of blood they had in storage, the poor guy and his test subjects seemed fine and with the same abilities of our Target...But as soon as the thief tried to face him he and his small army literally ' _melted'_ to rejoin the original owner of the blood inside his body." the sorceress answered shuddering.

"Doctor Hamilton?" General Eiling asked.

"I might be able to try, but by Tala's own words I wouldn't be testing normal, inert blood, but a fully alive biological sample acting as if I was dissecting its owner while he is still awake; I cannot tell if the blood itself will attack me and my staff, run away or act as a conduit of sort to have our Test Subject appear before me and...Well...Slaughter me and my staff himself." the doctor answered uneasy.

"So how do we control him?" the General asked angrily.

"We do NOT control him, we ask him to join Cadmus." Amanda Waller answered simply.

"WHAT?!" Eiling yelled furious while the others repeated the same thing with a more calm tone.

"I was already briefed by Tala. Our Target, named Naruto, seems to be a very accommodating young man that grew disenamoured of humanity as a whole once turned into a Vampire, seeing himself as a monster with no attachments to this world since to him everything will just wither and die as he moves-on living. He has no interest in Right or Wrong or Laws in general as to him they hold no value as he can out-live the consequences of his every action while nobody else can punish/contain him in any way in the meantime." Waller answered calmly.

"Then what? And how did they trap him in that crypt then?" Lex asked positively curious.

"He was not trapped, he was asked to be put there for some time and he agreed. Then something happened and they ' _forgot'_ he was there." Tala answered.

"And as for him working for and with us; Doctor Strange has already been informed and as given us quite the simple, yet obvious, solution: we will give him a Purpose." Amanda answered with a smug smile.

"A purpose?" Hamilton asked confused.

"Since brainwashing and hypnosis are apparently useless with him, the best solution is to show him that by working for us he will be able to give his eternal life meaning, since he is a _Monster_ without a purpose or an Agenda...We will give him one, our own." Waller explained.

"If we make him think that he shares the same ideals of Cadmus, in the event the Justice League or any other super-powered being or alien goes rogue he will be the first to intervene." Tala said in understanding.

"But can he hurt them? Can he hurt Superman?" Lex asked immediately.

"He wields Magic, he can hurt him." Waller answered.

"He should also be pretty resourceful, so if we give him enough data, he will know how to fight each member of the Justice League." Tala added.

"Minus Batman," Eiling said bitterly.

"He is human, General. A human with high-tech toys and lots of Luck, if our new member...What was his name?" Luthor asked.

"Naruto Namikaze."

"If Mister Naruto is not an idiot he will be enough even for him, I heard the Gotham Criminal Bane used to boast about almost crippling Batman in a fight; sure a super-strong Vampire with ages of experience and immortality on his side will give him a run for his money." the billionaire finished saying.

"Just to be sure we will tell him what we know about Batman and the others and will train him accordingly, in exchange we'll get a new member able to openly fight them, spy for us and kill our Targets for free as we will let him feed on them; I bet he will gladly accept that particular task even just to escape the monotony of feeding through medical sacks of blood we'll take from hospitals around the globe." Waller said nodding.

"I still don't like the idea of having a Metahuman sitting with us, but for now I will relent...Have you done instead, you slackers?!" Eiling said before yelling at the radio.

" _YESSIR! We managed to open the door and are now entering!_ " the soldier replied immediately.

"So? What do you see?" Waller asked.

" _A Long corridor...There are inscriptions everywhere._ "

"You have an expert in ancient Languages, what does he have to say?!" Eiling hissed gnashing his teeth.

" _It seems...It seems like Ancient Japanese, General..._ _Similar to the one used during the Edo_ _Period mostly, but there are words and terms more similar to_ _older_ _accents or even of a totally-different vocabulary seemingly more ancient mixed here and there, but mostly is a list of names..._ _I am almost certain we are seeing_ _the_ _last messages of_ _the_ _people that knew who is buried here!_ " a new voice said unsure.

"So?"

"Is there one signed by a certain Danzo?" Tala asked gaining a new glare from the General.

"... _Here it is! 'I am sorry for this, Naruto-kun; I hope one day you will forgive me for what I asked you to do. The seals will keep you sa_ _f_ _e until I will come back or,_ _should something happen to me,_ _my Heir_ _will come to free you and Saiko. The Doll will also be there for you so you won't be alone. The other Villages are afraid of you, of your Power and your Potential, but I know the real you, you do not care about any scenario they_ _might_ _fear. You just want to belong, even by creating a place for yourself by force! And I am sure you will carve your place in this world, whatever the others like it or not! So come out soon and retake your place in this world! It is your right! Farew...'_. _It ends here abruptly, right before a new door; there is a long marking reaching the floor as if something went dragged along the surface._ " the soldier answered.

"That man must have collapsed after personally carving the whole text, either for reasons of health or grief." Hamilton said deep in thought.

"Health, he was already dying due to a mutated form of tumor and used his last strength to write his farewell to Mister Naruto, apparently he had not the Willpower to fully say goodbye and instead implied he would have come back to wake him up." Tala answered.

"What's that Doll he referred to? Toys?" Eiling asked amused.

"An automaton, a living doll that served as Naruto's maid and caretaker while Saiko was his ' _Mate'_ and morality compass, we need to hope both girl and Doll too have survived the sealing as they called it." the sorceress answered.

"We can clone the girl easily if she is dead, it would be even better for us as we can ' _program'_ the clone into obeying us, thus making that Monster easier to manage," the General said.

"And give him enough reasons to use us for dinner! Use your brain! He likely knows how she thinks and acts like the back of his hand, and he will find a clone insulting! As for the Doll, should his be broken, I can easily have my men create a new one, whatever tech they had back there I bet pales in comparison to our own today!" Lex said in superior smugness.

"We will deal with both ideas should they become issues." Waller answered silencing both men with a gesture of her hand.

" _We opened the last door, General!_ " the new, happy scream of the soldiers interrupted the discussion making everyone present focus on the radio once again.

"Good, do you see a coffin, an altar or something similar?" Waller asked.

" _Yessir! There are two_ _coffins_ _actually! One standing horizontal in the middle of the room and another that has_ _been_ _put vertically right behind it, the former has a name on it...Naruto I am told, while the other...Sai?...Saiko!"_

"It's them. Any traces of a doll or something, soldier?" Eiling asked.

" _HOLY SHIT!_ "

"Soldier! MATT!" the General said in alarm.

" _...I am sorry, sir! One of us had just flashed a human face looking at us and we got surprised!...Is that...Porcelain? Fuck, this dress looks expensive! The owner of a museum would sell their soul to the Devil to have this exposed, sir!_ " the same soldier, Matt, answered after a short pause.

" _Fuck it, she looks so damn real..."_ Another soldier was heard mutter in the background.

"Do not damage it, anything else you see?" Amanda Waller asked with narrowed eyes.

" _Markings, sir! Written around both coffins and the seat the doll is in...and on the whole floor...and the walls...and the ceiling! What is this?!_ "

"The Seals used to keep the whole room in stasis, have them open the first coffin, Naruto's one. We need him awake first, he may know how to wake-up the other two without making mistakes." Tala said.

"You heard the witch, soldiers! Open the first package with caution, we are dealing with a mummy!" the General said making the soldiers at the other side laugh uproariously.

"They will die, they laughed and joked before opening the tomb of a Vampire...So they will die, like in every horror movie ever made." Lex said amused.

"Shut up, Luthor!" Eiling growled as the sound of a crowbar working its magic on the stone coffin was heard along several male voices grunting in exertion.

' _THUD! CRASH!'_ the deafening sound of breaking stone momentarily filled the meeting room as the coffin went finally forced open.

" _My God...He looks still alive...He's a kid!_ " a soldier said shocked.

"Fourteen years of age actually," Waller said calmly making Lex, Hamilton and Eiling slowly turn to look at her with raised eyebrows.

"A kid?"

"Give me that radio, General." the woman answered prying the communicator off the hands of the General.

"You six have been given a sealed flask marked as ' _Bio Hazard'_ and told to never open it, you all still have it?" she asked.

" _Yessir."_

"Good, one of you open it and pour the content on the mummy's head."

" _Ehm...Okay, sir! Mask on, guys!_ " came the answer riddled by the unsure mumbling of the soldiers present there.

"What's in those canisters?" Lex asked confused.

"Can it be...The blood you had me prepare?" Hamilton muttered shocked.

"Yes, is it like I asked?" Waller said.

"Of course! Pure, unadulterated and ' _healthy'_ blood of virgin girls, a canister for every Blood Type." the Doctor answered nodding.

"Why virgins? Are we using Satanic Rituals?" Eiling asked growling.

"The reason behind that kind of blood being used is because the blood of Virgins, of Maidens, is _Pure,_ it can be either a huge power boost or the deadliest poison for a Vampire...For weak ones at least, but for the ones like Alucard and Mister Naruto, we are giving him the sweetest nectar possible and an elixir strong enough to revive him even after millenniums without nourishment." Tala answered.

"I see..."

" _Done, sir!"_ the soldier said as the faint sound of liquid dripping was heard along his words.

"Good! Open the other canisters and leave them in front of the coffin, then take a step back and stay silent." Waller answered.

"..."

"..."

"...How long will it take?" Lex whispered once checked his watch.

"Tala?" Amanda asked growling.

"I-I-I don't understand! H-He should still be alive! I was told-"

" _H-H-HIS EYES OPENED!"_ A soldier shrieked making the witch sigh in relief.

"Slowly point the canisters to him, soldier! Do not make sudden movements nor too loud noises, he is starving now so do NOT give him ideas." Eiling ordered with a low and calm voice.

" _Y-Yessir..."_

 _Glub! Glub! Glub! Crunch!_

One by one they heard the various canisters being emptied and then crushed as their target drank greedily from them along the low sound of the soldiers taking few steps back to leave him more room to move.

"Put the radio in his hand, I want him to hear me." Waller said.

" _S-Sir?"_

"Do as she asks...But be ready to fire just in case, he won't die probably, but use the distraction to help each other retreat and close him in there." Eiling answered without lifting his glare from Amanda.

"... _Here...P-Press...L-Like this!_ " the linguistic expert explained with a faint voice.

"..."

"... _ **Who are you?**_ " the voice was young, yet rasping and harsh as expected from someone that had not drank anything in a long while.

"Waller Amanda. Naruto?" she answered.

" _ **That's me**_... _ **What do you want from me? Where is Danzo?**_ " the boy asked back with a fully animal growl.

"I don't understand a word." Hamilton muttered.

"Me neither." Lex added sighing.

"Open the envelop I gave you before going there and read the text in his language, Soldier." Waller ordered on the radio making the expert in languages immediately mutter something intelligible to the Vampire on the other side before gasping in shock.

"What did you..." Eiling was about to ask when the radio was heard fall on the floor.

" _ **GRAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_ " a loud, feral scream echoed in the room along the scared screams of the soldiers.

"NO!" Eiling screamed with wide eyes.

" _SHOT HIM! SHOT HIM!"_

 _ **DAKA!DAKA!DAKA!DAKA!DAKA!DAKA!DAKA!DAKA!**_

"What have you done, Waller?!" the General yelled in fury.

"He needs knowledge of this world to better mingle and communicate with us, we can't wait for him to go through our school-system and make the necessary experiences. Feeding him those soldiers will speed things up, that is why I had you send soldiers without families waiting for them, healthy and with good-enough knowledge of this world. Especially on the Languages we use." the woman answered nonplussed.

"DAMN YOU!" Eiling growled as he was forced to listen the Monster fight his men.

" _GRENADE! GRENADE!"_

" _FIRE IN THE HOLE!"_

 _ **BOOOOM!**_

" _KEEP SHOOTING! KEEP SHOOTING AND GO FOR THE DOOR!_ "

" ** _No escape._** " the same young voice, now already healthier and in a language the others too could understand, said calmly.

" _KYAAAAAAAH!-GURGLE!"_ the one holding the radio screamed in horror before he suffocated on something.

"By the noise of it...That was blood rushing out of his mouth..." Hamilton said with a very pale face.

"Uh! He is not one for clean jobs then." Lex answered shrugging.

" _No! No! Please no! I-I-I have family back home!"_ the last soldier was heard ask pleadingly.

" _Liar. You just have a girl you stalk night and day that doesn't give you her mere attention, unless we call her restrictive order against you for your sexual harassment charges 'attention' of any kind._ " Naruto was heard answer amused.

" _H-H-How do you..."_

" _Everybody here knew, it was no secret."_

"Eh! He is good!" Luthor said chuckling as with a last scream that soldier too, the last one, died.

"Satisfied?" Waller asked calmly at the radio.

" _..._ _For now. Let me guess...I am no longer in Kansas..._ " the young voice answered bitterly from the other side.

"Yes, you are in Afghanistan to be precise, the area around you used to be Konohagakure no Sato, we are in the year 2017 following our calendar...In yours, it's the fifth of January 32807 AS." Waller answered.

"AS?" Eiling asked.

" _After the Sage (of Sixth Paths)._ They use the date of death of the man that created their ninja system as year 0." Tala explained.

"An immortal ninja...I think a classmate of mine wrote a Fanfiction about something similar once." Luthor muttered.

" _So I slept for over thirty-two thousand years?! I was supposed to wake-up in TWO years!_ " Naruto roared furious.

"Konoha fell to an inside _coup_ , then came rebellions, wars and diseases...you name a catastrophe and I can confirm that it had befallen on the Elemental Countries at least twice down the line." Amanda answered.

" _So they forgot about me?_ "

"The ones that wanted you back went silenced, the rest opted to pretend you never existed and left you rot there. Then more than half the planet got his history rewinded to the Stone Age and the continents' positions and shape went altered by several attacks from aliens/mages/mutants and whatnot. As you probably already know thanks to the soldiers you ate, our world is now ' _slightly'_ different from what you remembered."

" _To put it mildly. What is this fixation about thighs though? I thought that with Maito_ _Gai_ _I had_ _seen_ _enough..._ " Naruto asked as he was heard open Saiko's coffin.

"...You have been told your world went erased, that everyone you knew is dead and that your whole society has been erased as if it never existed...And you worry about thighs?" Lex asked unable to stop himself.

" _Whoever you are, mind your own business. I am by any means Immortal, I knew deep inside that sooner or later something like this would have happened, I just woke-up to see the deal done instead of living through the change, so I am not surprised or saddened, as I was already expecting all this. And yes, I DO mind thighs as grown-up men should know that the pants go on the inside, not the OUTSIDE like your '_ Super Heroes' _seem so fond to dress like."_ Naruto answered.

That gained a chuckle from Luthor as he filed that remark away to use it the next time he faced Superman.

"Enough chit-chat, I have an offer for you to join our Organization, you will be given a steady source of food, training, all the equipment you need and more importantly...A Purpose." Amanda said smirking.

" _...I am listening_." the other side answered after a LONG pause of silence.

"There is a chopper waiting for you outside, we will instruct the pilot to bring you, Saiko and the Doll to one of our bases, there you will be able to wash, wear clean clothes and eat, we will also give a look to your Doll and fix any possible problem the stasis may have been unable to prevent."

" _And I guess you will then move me in another location where we will finally meet. Not your HQ of course."_ Naruto said amused.

"Exactly, you'll see. We will work splendidly together."

" _I hope so, for your well-being."_

"We won't disappoint, you can be certain of that." Amanda answered smugly as she closed the connection.

"Well, it went better than I expected, we lost only a dozen soldiers." Doctor Emil said with a humorless smile.

"But we gained someone worthy of an army as he can re-summon each soul he has inside as his personal soldiers." Waller answered.

"How many?" Eiling asked scoffing.

"Over five millions, General. Is that a big enough number for you?" the woman answered smirking.

"You can take over a small nation with that!" Lex said with a low whistle.

Eiling simple shook his head at that, he was clearly still preferring the few soldier he lost to wake the Vampire up to the ones they technically gained from the mission, even just because his men were _human_.

 **Meanwhile – Afghanistan – With Nauto -**

"What do you think, Saiko?" the Vampire asked as he, the woman and the Doll walked towards the exit.

"The way she said she would give you a Purpose sounded like something Orochimaru himself would say, she used the very same tone actually." the girl answered.

"My thoughts exactly. Let's see what do they want for now, we will be able to create our own ' _Side'_ to this skirmish between them and their enemies once seen who or what they want us to fight against...Even if it will be the so-called ' _Justice League'_." he answered.

"Wherever you go, I will follow, Naruto-kun." Saiko answered with a tiny smile.

"I will follow you as well, Good Hunter. It is my duty and pleasure." the Doll answered demurely.

"Good. I am happy to still be able to have you two by my side." the blond answered smiling pleased.

 **At the same time – Orbit around the planet – Justice League HQ -**

The founding members of the superhero group was sitting around a table similar to the one used by Cadmus and listening to a registration they had intercepted by chance and finally deciphered.

"...Sooo...Any thoughts?" Flash asked uneasy.

"Other than my being disturbed at the fact that we have a kid able to kill trained soldiers and eating them roaming the world now, you mean?" Green Lantern answered pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yes?"

"This is wrong, this is horrible actually. Should we treat him as a kid that doesn't know best or a monster?" Diana asked rubbing her face with a troubled expression.

"We need more details about him, by the words of that Danzo man this boy had no troubles killing whoever stood in his way," Batman answered thoughtful.

"Yes, but it may also mean he has become like that BECAUSE the rest of the population feared his need to drink blood for survival. He is mentally old enough to be unfazed by the disappearance of his world and enough to understand that he was not accepted as a member of the same species as the humans. the ' _Kid'_ is only the face he has because he has apparently not aged, thing that also didn't help him integrate with society." Clark added.

"Feeling some sympathy?" the Dark Knight asked gruffly.

"In a way? Yes. I have to hide my identity as Superman to live on Earth because even if most people like me as a Hero many others still do not trust me because I am an alien...Maybe he has only met ' _unfriendly'_ humans in the past and ended-up deciding to wash his hands of them, we can't honestly immediately call him Evil just because he drinks blood or Cadmus awakened him." the Kryptonian man answered.

"His must be some alien physiology that went demonized by the wrong people, considering your kind's past and the superstitions regarding Vampires and similar creatures, if he has lived in any Medieval Era of Earth or similar setting then his childhood was clearly filled by less-than-friendly people and attitude." J'ohn added

"I can only guess your religious fanatics too were very much against the idea of somebody like him existing," Shayera added.

"There have been witch hunts and people burning at the stake for far less, that is true...The fact remains that until we know more about him we cannot know how he will act with us and the general population. The fact that Cadmus has openly offered to give him a Purpose ( _Theirs of course_ ) leaves us with a very small Time-frame before he is closed somewhere to be brain-washed as their next _Weapon_." Batman conceded.

"We can try to intercept the helicopter taking him away before it reaches their first stop." Wonder Woman offered.

"And then?" Flash asked.

"And then we talk to him, try to gauge who he is and what he thinks, we intercepted the radio signal, but we don't know everything about him like Cadmus clearly does since they could find him." Green Lantern replied.

"Me, Diana and Clark can fetch him and see with our own eyes with what we are dealing with." he then said.

"Very well, in the meantime I will contact Zatanna and see if she knows something about him or if she has a way to discover something more." Batman answered getting up and hastily leaving the room.

"I think it means that we too should move," Clark added as he, Green Lanterm and Diana too left the meeting along the others.

To their surprise the helicopter they were tracking and finally cornered showed up being empty, the pilot admitting of having departed without taking the Vampire that instead boarded a jeep taking the three subject to an undisclosed location.

"What now?" Diana asked.

"We can only wait for him to resurface, at the first occasion we will talk to him." Superman answered shaking his head.

 **Abandoned storehouse – Gotham Arbors -**

"I am sorry for the improvise change, but I needed to talk to you in private," Waller said from the back of the limo waiting for the blond Vampire.

"I was of the idea you wanted to employ me," Naruto answered as he, Saiko and the Doll entered the car to sit in front of the woman.

"Me and Cadmus share some ideals, but not ALL of them." she answered tapping on the obscured glass separating her from the driver making the car slowly depart.

"So?" the Vampire asked accepting the sack of medical blood from Waller and giving it to Saiko for her to drink.

"So I want to re-phrase my earlier offer, I want you to work FOR ME while ' _officially'_ working for Cadmus." Amanda said with a small smirk.

"And what would be the difference?" Naruto asked honestly curious.

The smile he got in answer had him briefly wonder if what she was drinking was effectively red wine and not blood, because for an instant he could swear she had the same ' _fangs'_ as him.

"You'll see." she answered.

 **DONE! First chapter is finished!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it at least a little, thank you for reading this.**

 **Tr230.**


	4. OP Familiar 1,0 (the UGLY version)

**Someone proposed the idea of doing a crossover with _myself_...it means taking a " _version_ " of Naruto from one of my own stories and use him as a familiar.**

 **This was the first draft before I came-up with "Sexy Umbra Wizard 2" and "OP Familiar" as you can see by the fact that I "re-used" some parts of this to write the other two, so I basically made TWO Fanfics using the parts of this one.**

 **In origin the plan was using FOUR Versions of Naruto coming from other Fanfictions I wrote as Louises Familiars…**

 **Yes, it was _THAT SHITTY_ of an Idea, then I got better. **

**But I never erased this because I thought it would have been a waste.**

 **The Four Familiars were supposed to be:**

 **Darko Namikaze (Son of the Scarred Man, he posses the Grand Arcanum and a " _true_ " _Philosopher Stone_ inside himself- _Naruto/ Full Metal Alchemist_ _crossover_ )**

 **Luis Umbra (Son of Jeanne and Salamander Hanzou, posses Bayonetta-style Magic and Ibuse as ninja summon - _Naruto/ Bayonetta Crossover_ )**

 **Naruto " _Jojo_ " Namikaze. (Has the _Stone Arrow_ fused with Kurama, his Stand can copy the abilities of every other Stand of the manga - _Naruto/ Jojo Biz. Adventure_ _cross._ )**

 **Baron Shi (From " _Black Baron of Suna"_ a Naruto created by using " _Necromancy"_ Page in _Superpower wiki_ , NOT a _Naruto/ Zombie desu ka?_ Crossover).**

 **Will probably attract Flamers here and in the original stories, but I came to accept it as inevitable.**

" **You** **bastard"** \- demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse?_ " - during flashback/thoughts

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Zero no Tsukaima (Familiar of Zero) or whatever I will use and I already used in this or any other story I write, wrote and will write nor I did this for money or any sort of compensation. Thank you for your time.**_

 **A word of advice, Naruto here will act _slightly_ different from Canon due to not being the " _Original one"._ **

**Chapter 1: The Zero over-achieves and summons four Familiars.**

 **The Library –**

An old man was hunched over a thick wooden table while carefully writing on a long, old scroll of parchment with the equally-old feather in his hand flying on the rough material with subtle scratching noises, only a demurred humming leaving the venerable man's mouth from time to time as he kept recording the chronicles of places he had never seen, detailing memorable actions he never witnessed and securing to posterity the names of people he didn't even know personally nor will ever meet face-to-face.

That was the job of a "Divine Librarian", pure recording of whatever his "Inner Eye" dictated him, never asking " _who,_ _why_ _or what_ " about what he was recording, and for over five thousand years this particular "Librarian" did just that, always writing under the light of his trusty never-ending candle and with the perpetually-inked feather tightly held in his wrinkled hand.

He was a rather "Young" Librarian as five thousand years was barely enough to define him as someone out of his apprenticeship and finally recognized as a full-fledged recorder of Creation's history.

Books surrounded him, bookshelves filled to the brim by ancient tomes detailing every little happening that the past Librarians have recorded ever since the very beginning of Time itself, trillions of pages to tell the stories of a number so vast of lives, lands and wars and conquests and Deaths to not have a proper number to actually count them, even for such an elevated realm as the Land of Gods, and every day a new book would be added in the infinite shelves as tall as towers and moving along rows so long to disappear in the horizon of the infinitely huge room.

The eternal silence of the Library though went suddenly pierced by a sorrow-filled call of a young soul, so young to appear like lasting just a mere instant when compared to the Librarian himself, and yet, the voice of the Mortal still reached the ears of the venerable recorder shocking even him and stopping his writing, something that had never happened before.

"Oh?" the old man muttered curious as the voice grew stronger, the very weight of its despair moving Creation itself to tears and permitting to a mere Mortal's call to reach even those forbidden walls.

" _ **Oh Powerful Familiar that resides in the Void…**_ " the young female voice asked pleadingly with each word speaking of a wounded heart and way too frail spirit.

"I can hear you, young mortal." the Librarian answered with the gentle smile of a father watching his own daughter rise her little arms to be lifted into a hug.

" _ **Oh being of Glory and Power…**_ " the voice continued, this time gaining the smallest hint of hope as if feeling the old man's benign stare on her.

"Huhuhu! Such flattering words, but there is no need. What do you need from me?" he asked back amused, if the voice reached him then he knew it was right for him to listen and answer.

" _ **I desire and plea from my heart and soul for my Familiar to appear in front of me…**_ "

"You want a Familiar? Unfortunately I can't be that myself, my duty is to the Library and its knowledge alone…but maybe I can still answer to your prayer by giving you what you need," the Librarian answered with a sad tone before a faint glint shined briefly in his eyes as he rose from his seat in a faint clacking of old bones rearranging themselves.

"Oooh…" he moaned a little pathetically to be honest, but five thousand years spent in a sitting position did have their toll on his body.

Limping his way towards one of the shelves he left his hand wander along the back of the books until one of them simply fell open in his waiting grasp by itself, soon followed by other three equally massive and heavy records making the Librarian let out a subtle " _Hoof!_ " of surprise.

"You four? Are you sure?" he asked while staring at the pages until his Inner Eye received the answer.

"…So be it, if this is the Will of the Library than I shall obey, the four heroes will be the ones to answer the Mortal Girl's plea…but I want to make clear that I won't be held responsible of the results as I am merely the medium through which the act will be carried over…"

In the deep silence that followed the Librarian simply stood listening until he developed a small, satisfied smile.

"…Good, as long as we are clear," the old man said grabbing a page from each book and tearing away a perfect copy of it without removing the original or damaging the book in any way.

"Now go, your Master awaits! You have your powers, your abilities, your knowledge and equipment; use them at the best of your abilities and re-shape that world and the girl's destiny like only you can do, your Fate is now your own, guide it in the direction you all believe to be the best! I hereby permit you to pass over in that world, so mote it be." the old man said with a grave voice as he threw the four pages at the green portal opening in front of him as the words " _ **Appear before ME!**_ " went heard in the Library; as soon as the pages touched the misty energy the four things morphed into four humanoid shadows soon swallowed whole by the Magic that dissipated to nothing immediately after.

"Good, the young Mortal should be happy with her new Familiars, and I guess that receiving Four instead of one will be a nice surprise too." He said amused before returning to his table and feather to find a blank parchment waiting for him with only the words " _The Four Knights of the Void_ " at its top.

 _Sigh!_ "I knew that in a way I would have paid the price for it…I hate writing two books at the same time," the Librarian sighed as he took a second feather and started writing on the two parchments at the same time.

The Gods truly had a strange way to punish Mortals in the Afterlife for their writing Fanfiction when alive; writing continuously for all eternity is as picky as a Superior Being could get without turning plainly childish.

What was the name he used to " _wear_ " in those innocent times? Tre…Trem…something about earthquakes?

Surely it was a silly one, an embarrassing nick-name even!

With a last sigh the Librarian just left his hands and Inner Eye do all the work, as any good Vessel for the recordings of Reality had always done.

"…Something with 230 in it, maybe? No?..." _Sigh! "_ I hate being old." He muttered in dismay.

 **Halkeginia – Tristain** **Academy** **of Magic – Summoning Grounds –**

Louise Françoise Le Blanc De la Valliere…she sniffed in disdain at her own full name, even just reciting it in her head made her shoulders drop from the " _weight_ " those words held, all the importance, the duties and meaning her own name held above her head, like a sharp sword continuously dangling above her held just by a spiderweb and ready to fall and end her at the slightest mistake.

And Brimir almighty did she collected failures and mistakes like they were cheap souvenirs! Although, in a sense she did not always fail, had she planned to make a glass explode instead of levitate, to make earth detonate instead of shaping itself into a ball or for water to spontaneously reach combustion instead of turning to ice then she would simply say she never failed once.

The other students called her " _Louise the Zero_ " for her inability to cast Magic, even if by logic one could say that she DID cast Magic…unless chairs and other common objects are instead highly-unstable explosives and nobody ever told her; but calling her _"Louise the Explosive_ " would have been too similar to a compliment for them to risk sounding supportive instead of the bunch of hypocritical assholes that she would have loved to hang by the balls ( _or toes in the girls' case_ ) from the tallest Tow-

Chasing away the distracting thoughts from her head she cleared her mind for the task at hand, summoning an UBER AWESOME, KICK-ASS Familiar that will shame every other pathetic animals the others had already called, even Tabitha's fucking DRAGON! ( _That was a low blow of Brimir to her self-esteem by the way, she wished to add._ ) so to once and for all silence the nay-sayers, the bullies and miscreants composing the student body of Tristain Academy.

Sure, there was the risk she would just summon a majestic monster that may then go crazy and slaughter every single one of them before she could stop it and subdue the beast, but she certainly wouldn't rejoice at the gory, ungodly painful demise of her detractors…nor feel untold amount of pleasure at listening their screams of horror and pleas of mercy or…

"Miss Valliere?" Professor Colbert asked worried as the short, pink-haired girl left out a pleasure-filled moan from whatever day-dream she was in.

"Oh? S-sorry, Professor Colbert! I'll start right away!" Louise answered snapping back to reality before bowing an instant towards the balding professor making him chuckle.

"Go and summon an incredible Familiar, make them eat back their words," the man whispered amused while adjusting his glasses and wooden staff.

"I will!" she answered with a determined nod.

A different chanting, that was what she planned; the _Standard_ one was too limited, and since her situation was indeed quite desperate (If she wanted to continue attending Tristain Academy SHE HAD TO summon a Familiar as to confirm that she could really wield Magic) she opted for a summoning spell with a wording concerning a more vast pool of choices and possibilities, even if by reflex it would have also sounded quite generic to an outsider unable to comprehend the difference.

"Generic Summoning," Tabitha, blue hair holding a wooden staff and with said Dragon Familiar standing beside her, muttered in her usual monotone.

"It's NOT generic! It's open to a more vast pool of choices in Familiars! I said so in my inner monologue too!" Louise answered as soon as she finished her chanting with a quite desperate-sounding ' _ **Appear before me**_!' call.

"Still generic. And that was not Inner Monologue, but Exposition." the blue-haired girl answered uncaring.

"Tch! You Kuuderes can't understand those finesses," Louise answered.

"…Better Kuudere than Tsundere." Tabitha muttered with an almost bitter tone.

"Please be quiet! The Summoning Circle is lighting-up!" Colbert said harshly.

"I am more surprised it didn't explode…" Guiche muttered to himself.

The whole circle of runes was indeed pulsating in light and emitting low, dull thumping sounds resembling a heartbeat, to the students and professor's surprise the ring " _Opened_ " into forming four copies of itself that then moved to form a line in front of the young girl.

"What in Brimir's name-" What Colbert was about to ask went unheard as with a synchronized quartet of deafening _**WHAM!**_ Noises four shadows went shot up in the sky before rapidly fall back down towards the petite summoner.

"Four Familiars?" Kirche, a young woman with very generous curves and dark skin, said in surprise while pointing at the falling bodies.

"Four men." Tabitha added while watching up in the sky with her eyes slightly narrowed.

The first to land, cracking the floor as soon as his feet touched ground, was a young man in his twenties with platinum-blond hair so pale to almost seem white, with a charming smile and shining sapphire eyes and dressed in a strange pale-white jacket curiously the same colour of his hair (so much that the two couldn't be distinguished) over a red shirt so tight to underline his muscled chest, white pants and black shoes; he also sported a long scarf with two "tails" long enough to reach behind his knees with five metallic " _claws_ " dangling from it giving it the aspect of hands.

Giving a cheerful smile and a wave of his hand he looked-up to the others rapidly approaching.

The second young man had silver-white hair shaved close on the back and sides leaving a ' _crown_ ' of hair on top, he had a slightly dark complexion, making Kirche wonder if he had Germanian origins like her, with a thick scar running over his right eye; his eyes were curiously covered by _black_ glasses, with a golden jacket he wore open above a plain white shirt, brown pants and black shoes; he simply scanned the crowd and gave a sharp nod to the ones watching.

The third Familiar landed even too much gracefully, not even upsetting the grass with his steps, that and his mere presence seemed to make the other Familiars hiss/growl/click in self-defence while backing slightly away.

"Curious…" Colbert muttered with narrowed eyes as he gripped his staff until his knuckles turned white; the newly arrived young blond man with sapphire eyes was dressed with black robes, had sickly pale skin but at the same time bore a striking resemblance to the other three, bar the whiskers-like markings on the face of two lacking instead on the face of the first.

The balding professor could swear he saw a glimpse of smoke-made wings spring from behind the Familiar's back for an instant, but part of him wished it to be just a trick of the light.

"Huhuhuhu!" the black-dressed man laughed softly, sending shivers on the spine of the others.

The Fourth one that closed the group's arrival too landed with a crash, spiky blond hair and blue eyed as well, dressed in deep-green multi-pouches jacket over skin-tight shirt and dark-green pants with open sandals at his feet, he had a cloth-made mask covering the bottom half of his face. ( _Kakashi style, minus the gravity defying hair_ _and implanted Sharingan_ _)_.

All four of them had a huge scroll nearly as tall as they were strapped horizontally on their back.

"F-Four?" Louise stuttered with wide eyes.

"That is indeed surprising, especially since all four of them are humans," Colbert answered with a calculative look in his eyes.

"Uhm…" the Familiar with the black cloak muttered while looking at the assembled students and at the professor with narrowed eyes before turning towards the other three, asking something in a strange language the others seemed to understand since they immediately responded with nods and/or other positive gestures.

"Eh! Just the usual Zero! Not only she fails, but she even drags here four commoners to act as Familiars without even checking if they are able to speak our Language!" one of the students said from the back making the others start laughing.

"HOY!" The one with a darker skin growled in annoyance at seeing Louise's eyes start watering-up, glaring the others into silence from above his black glasses to show a pair of cold, blood-red eyes making the laughter die in an instant.

"Have you seen his eyes?" a girl muttered.

"Why they are red?" another boy whispered.

" _Tch_!" the red-eyed Familiar scoffed with a sneer.

Once the four had apparently finished talking the young man with black robes took a step forward, pointed at Colbert, then at his own tongue followed by his finger point at himself and the other three Familiars before shaking his head in the negative.

"Uhm! I guess he wants to tell us they don't speak our Language…" Colbert muttered.

"Can you do something, Professor?" Louise asked.

"A little, I can try a little translation spell, but we'll need Old Man Osmond to cast it again later, in that sort of things he is more proficient than me," the balding professor answered; he too pointed at his staff waving it a little, then at his own tongue and then at the four men, gaining a nod from the cloaked figure.

A Little chanting later and a faint glow surrounded the four men's heads before rapidly dying down.

"Can you understand us now?" Colbert asked.

"Better, yes." The cloaked Familiar answered with a pleased smile.

"Yep! It doesn't sound gibberish anymore! Thanks a lot!" the one with platinum hair said grinning.

"Eh! Nice trick," the dark-skinned one said chuckling.

"Thank you, I could have done the same for them myself, but my method wouldn't have worked on my own body." The masked one added with a little bow of his head.

"Why? If I can ask."

"Let's say that I have ' _unconventional_ ' abilities and leave it at that, to not spoil the surprise!" the other answered smirking.

"Enough pleasantries. As I asked for confirmation to the others I now have to ask you, was this a summoning ritual?" the cloaked Familiar asked.

"Yes, the traditional Familiar Summoning ritual of Tristain Academy, what of it?" Colbert asked with narrowed eyes.

"Then something went wrong, only one of us should have answered, not all four…what is the _catalyst_?" the black dressed man asked.

"Catalyst?"

"What will CLOSE the ritual and complete the bonding? The others have already been informed by me that we all risk losing our mind if the thing is not completed soon, and just like me neither of them want to turn into a vegetable with a fuming mass of grey goo for a brain just waiting to drip out from our ears," he answered.

"W-W-Would that really happen?" Louise asked horrified.

"In the worst case scenario, more likely they will just die from the shock…how do you know that?" Colbert answered.

"I know what I need to know to achieve my goals and gain whatever I need to survive…so? What is the Catalyst?" the Familiar answered uncaring.

"A kiss, but as you said she can't kiss all of you as the ritual will accept only ONE bonding chanting." The professor answered.

"I see…give me a moment," the cloaked figure said nodding before returning to talk in ushered voices with the other three, even the more accustomed in eavesdropping through Air Manipulation Spells couldn't gather info as they had returned to talk in their strange Language.

"…Good! I think we found a solution," the cloaked Familiar said.

"Which is?"

"We will join our hands with a " _Special_ " thread connecting each hand to the others, the idea behind it is to ' _share'_ the bond, our Will to do it should be enough together with the close contact…that and a slightly different chanting and the Summoner's own Will to take all four of us of course," he said with a pleased smile.

"How different?" Colbert asked.

"If it asks for the Familiar to accept the bond, just Willing it for four and wording it to have the Familiars, in plural, accept it should be enough…hopefully, it's our only idea at the moment."

"What do you mean with Special Thread?"

"One of you gentlemen or gentle-women should be so kind as to conjure it around our hands as a single piece instead of tying it, as a way to symbolize our unbreakable union as Familiars," the other answered.

"Simple enough. Miss Valliere?" Colbert said nodding as he waited for the four men to pile their left hands before conjuring a black thread tightly wrapping each hand to the others singularly before tying them together and then fusing the two extremities so to turn it into a single piece of fabric without ties.

"A-A-All four?" the petite girl said with wide eyes.

"All of them answered to your call at the same time, all four accepted their position as Familiars and personally, unless you want three of them on your conscience I would suggest you to accept…not that I wouldn't be forced to punish you should you refuse and kill even just one of them, the Ritual called them so technically you HAVE TO accept all four." The professor answered.

"I-I see…I will need then to kiss their hands?" she asked.

"Only the one on the top, the ' _link_ ' on their hands should hopefully share the bond between them and you as if they were a single entity."

"O-Okay…you four should feel honored to have a Noble such as me as a Master." Louise said glaring at the four Familiars.

"We are still four against one, girl…don't tempt fate." The dark-skinned one answered smirking, making the other three chuckle.

" _Tch_! Insolent dog." She said in disdain.

"Dogs bite, honey! So I would pay attention…unless you are into biting of course, then I am more than happy to oblige!" the platinum-haired one answered winking making the other students join in the laughing.

"P-P-P-PERVERT!" Louise shrieked with a very red face.

"And I am damn proud to be one!" he answered, making the masked one answer with a joyful ' _Amen, Brother!_ ' exclamation.

Grumbling between clenched teeth the petite witch completed the Ritual before tapping the hand at the top of the pile before kissing it, making the four hands' skin sizzle and smoke.

"OUCH! Dear God, Woman! Just for a joke?" the platinum-haired Familiar hissed while nursing his abused hand now free from the thread.

" _Tch_! What a pansy," the one with black glasses said snorting while looking at his hands curiously.

"Where is the marking? This sort of things usually end-up with a mark to symbolize the Bonding…" the cloaked Familiar asked.

"Your foreheads…and I guess mine too," the masked one answered.

"Runic alphabet…similar to the one I know and use, but then completely different at the same time."

"Fascinating," Colbert muttered as he rapidly jotted-down the markings for later study.

"Can you tell us how it works?" platinum hair asked with a whisper.

"It's not so hard as you others too should be able to help me, but yes." The pale Familiar answered.

"Now I need to choose a name for you four…" the girl said proudly, Four Familiars was very good in her book! Even if humans, even if commoners, they were FOUR!

"We already have names, thank you." The dark-skinned one said annoyed.

"Oh, really? What makes you think that I will let you keep them?" Louise asked with a challenging tone.

"I like your spunk, kid, you'll be a fun Master, but just so you know, the mind-controlling abilities of the Familiar Bonding of this Ritual won't work on us." The cloaked Familiar answered with a mellifluous, overly-gentle smile.

"In other words, even if we accepted to be your Familiars, we still retain our free Will, and can follow it into helping you AND putting everyone else into your hospitals without even feeling guilty about it," the masked Familiar answered calmly.

"You are commoners and we are Mages, you would have no chances," Louise answered sneering.

"Do not underestimate us, by the time your professor finishes chanting his first Spell I will have already torn-off his tongue. By the way, our names are a little problematic, but we found a solution to not create a mess." the dark-skinned Familiar said adjusting his glasses snorting.

"My name is **Darko Namikaze** , and I WILL turn your enemies into a red smear on the floor if you want, but that is also your own destiny if you think I'll be your little doggie." he then added, greatly amused by her pout.

"We'll see…" she answered smirking.

" **Luis Umbra** , baby! And I saw real witches and demons, so sorry, but I am not afraid of a bunch of hormonal teenagers and a retired soldier. Point me towards who makes you angry or hurt you and I will make sure they will run away screaming for their mommies to save them!" the platinum haired one added, making Colbert go wide-eyed at being found-out.

"Retired soldier?"

" **Baron Shi** is my name, give me the name of your enemy and Oblivion will be what they will invoke to escape my wrath…same goes for you if you try anything funny, I am no man slave." the cloaked Familiar said, ignoring the girl's question.

"You are a noble? A Baron?" Colbert asked.

"It's just a name by now, but I will turn it into a title soon enough now that I am here." He answered chuckling darkly.

"Yo! **Naruto Namikaze** here! not to offend, but you all are either pudgy or too skinny to properly fight, so once removed those wands it's easy to turn your bones to dust, so no, I don't think you all stand a chance against the four of us. Now that I am your Familiar you can sleep soundly, no-one will ever touch you and live to tell the tale." The masked Familiar said with a wave of his hand.

"Violence is not always the solution. But I am glad to see you all accept this bond so eagerly, I am sure Miss Valliere and you Four will work well together as Master and Familiars; contrary to the actual belief, a Familiar is a Companion, not a Slave. To have a Familiar means to have a friendly pair of eyes and ears helping the Mage in time of need, may it be during battle or in any every-day occurrence. You Four have not be called here to be mere animals or servants, but to work as helpers, body-guards and assistants for your young Master." Colbert explained.

"So in a more modern time the thing changed into ' _Familiar equals an object to posses and abuse'_ , is that what you mean?" Darko asked.

"I am sorry, but I can't deny nor confirm that," the professor said with a meaningful look.

"I see…" the other said nodding in understanding.

"Well, I do like their approach to their being my Familiars, and even if I still think that Commoners won't make nice guards even by hiding behind numbers, I'll be sure to find a use for them." Louise said smugly, already liking the ' _spunk'_ her Familiars possessed, at least they were not weaklings without a spine.

"Strange men our _Zero_ summoned, don't you think?" Kirche said smirking.

"Four Familiars. Dangerous." Tabitha said shaking her head.

"Uh?" the taller woman muttered looking down at her friend.

"He gives Humiliation," Tabitha said while pointing with her staff at Luis Umbra that was adjusting his scarf while humming to himself.

"He gives Pain," she then pointed at Darko that was glaring at the nearest coupe of students while polishing his glasses.

"He gives Defeat," the staff got pointed at Naruto taking momentarily off his face-mask to show whiskers markings on his cheeks similar to the other two.

"…He is Death." Tabitha said after a short pause as she pointed at Baron Shi, the latter smirking as if he heard her and giving a nod in return.

"You sure?" the buxom witch asked confused.

"Saw in their eyes and words. Deadly." the blue-haired girl answered before walking away.

"Very well! Now that the Spring Summoning Ritual is concluded, I say that we all can leave and continue with our own schedules, congratulations for your successes in summoning your Familiars, have good care of them and they will be always by your side, they now reflect you as you reflect them, remember this." Colbert said with a proud smile as he gave the students permission to leave.

At that the assembled students either walked away, flew by themselves or just like Tabitha they rode their Familiars back towards the school soon leaving the short girl and the Four boys alone.

"Gone?" Luis Umbra asked curious.

"No souls are nearby," Baron Shi answered shaking his head.

"Can't see a thing around us close enough to eavesdrop." Naruto added.

"Can't sense any Chi nearby," Darko said with his eyes closed.

"Chi?" Louise asked curious.

"Spiritual energy found inside every life form no matter how small, the technique I use it's called **Lung Mei,** it means _**Dragon Pulse**_. It's part of the things I can do...I am an Alchemist." He answered.

"An Alchemist?! So you can help me study then!" Louise said ecstatic.

"I can Teach you how to be one, from where I come from Alchemists not only prepare potions and concoctions, but we can use Transmutation to fight." Darko answered.

"So you are a mage? Transmutation is a magical art," she said with wide eyes.

"I wouldn't call it Magic as I don't require chanting for that, only scientific knowledge; my **Grand Arcanum** would then do the rest." The young man said pointing at the markings on his face and the ones hidden under the bandages around his arms the jacket was covering.

"You are not a mage? How can that be possible if you can do Transmutation?" she asked.

"Beats me, but I don't know. It's just how things work in my world."

"Do you really want me to believe that you four come from another world?"

"You are free to believe in what you want, but once saw our abilities I love to think you will change idea." he answered shrugging.

"Yep! Another world for me too, if you are still interested, I am the wizard here! Heir of the defunct Umbra Clan and badass fighter, you are already studying Magic on your own, so adding to that what Aunt Bayonetta and Mother Jeanne taught me won't be hard...well, probably finding some magic guns will be hard though." Luis said.

"So you are a noble?!" the girl said in horror.

"Depends on your point of view, I feel more like a common guy instead of a stuck-up brat, but I do know how to guide a country as I was studying to become the Leader of my Village." He answered.

"Konoha?" Darko asked curious.

"Nope! Rain Village! Hanzou-otousan taught me how to." He answered.

"Oh, Founder! I am so sorry to have kidnapped you!" Louise said bowing deeply, kidnapping an heir to be her Familiar will spell disasters for her family's name if the news became knew!

"Kidnapped? Girl I was proposed to be your Familiar and I accepted since I was told you needed help, it's not kidnapping if I am willing to follow." Luis answered immediately.

"Same for me, came here willingly myself too." Naruto answered.

"Me too," the others added nodding.

"And you two then? Who are you?" Louise asked.

"I was about to die when I was offered to come here in exchange and I took it, so here I am! Jounin of Konoha, it means I am a High-rank soldier of my birth Village, and widely knew as _**Jojo**_ ( _since I was the youngest Jounin ever and so_ _cheekily called_ _"_ _ **Ju**_ _nior_ _ **Jo**_ _unin"_ ). Here's my Stand Companion _Broken Arrow_ , how my powers work? think about something impossible to do and both me and him can do that and then some. I like to think of myself to be Over-Powered." The masked blond said as a tattered empty cloak appeared behind him to wave at the girl.

"So in a sense I saved you?"

"Pretty much, so I also have a debt towards you. What a better way to repay it if not by turning you into a fellow Badass OP warrior then?" he answered laughing.

"Tch! See to do that then! I can't go around saving everyone for free!" the girl answered smugly.

"And you?" she then asked looking at the last member of the quartet of Familiars.

"I think that the complete disclosure of my actual abilities may be too much, not everyone sees my _Gift_ as something nice," Baron Shi said.

"Why?" Louise asked frowning.

"Miss Valliere, I was born with the gift of Necromancy...I am Baron Shi, once known as Naruto Namikaze myself before I donned the identity of the Man of Miracles ' _Baron Shi_ _'_ _..._ I am a Necromancer; I deal, use and command the very forces of Death and everything related to it and the Spiritual Realm, but people can only see its Dark side, unable to comprehend the true nature of my gift…sorry to disappoint you." He answered.

"Don't worry….you are just…a blasphemous Familiar in the eyes of the Church of Brimir and someone going against everything I was taught to believe…what may go wrong in having a Necromancer as a Familiar?" Louise answered with a faint voice.

"You okay?" Darko asked worried.

"Just…going to lie-down for a moment…excuse me." she muttered before falling in a dead faint.

"Eh! That last thing got her." Luis said with a weak chuckle.

 _Sigh!_ "Help me drag her inside, the school should be that way. While we wait for her to wake-up we'll talk a little and know each-other better, since we are going to work together may as well be on good terms at least with one another." Naruto said as he hosted the girl on his back.

"It's going to be hard working as her Familiar in this place," Luis muttered sighing.

"It could have gone worse, the problem will be once she wakes up. Whoever got us here never said it would have been easy, only that we had been chosen because the only ones able to do this in a more efficient way than others." Baron Shi answered with a similar sigh.

Said that the Four Familiars slowly made their way towards Tristain Academy, talking to each other so to learn as much as possible about their lives before being summoned and their respective abilities and roles in that strange Bonding.

Soon Louise the Zero will learn to her awe how much her wish to have a powerful Familiar had been fulfilled by the coming of those four " _Monsters_ " that had appeared before her and readily accepted their mark.

 **I decided to have them be "** _myozunitonirun_ **"** **Familiars** ( **Can use every Magical artifact and do** _ **Awesome Magic-related things?**_ **Or** _ **turns everything into a weapon?**_ **I don't remember.** **)** **instead of the Canon "** _ **Can Use every weapon**_ **" one of Saito simply because each "** _ **Naruto**_ **" is a full-trained Ninja with their own weapons of choice so they don't need "Help" with weapons, but I choose the four Versions with the most Magic-like powers so having something able to help them use the "Halkegian Version" of Magic as well felt more justified.**

 **Darko is an Alchemist, Shi is a Necromancer, Luis is an Umbra Wizard (a male Bayonetta) and Naruto use** **s** **a Stand that can copy the "** _ **Canon**_ **" Stands that appears in the Manga...** **All of them** **...and the Stands can do pretty awesome things that ARE Magic in the end.**

 **Luckily I recovered my sanity before I could post this as a proper story, I think of myself Lucky to have done that.**


	5. NO, Just NO

****I once talked about making a Star Wars Fanfiction, then I decided to drop it because the Star Wars franchise it's an HUGE Universe on its own and I didn't want the fans to hunt me down with torches and pitchforks should I makemistakes.****

 ** **Then I had the insane idea to crossover it with Naruto and Dragonball, and I understood that I was not right in the head and dropped the thing altogether.****

 ****And** ** _NO_** **, I am not saying this with my usual sarcasm, I am completely serious.****

 ** **A special thanks to** ** _lostship45_** **that helped me in writing this story by answering to my doubts and giving me VERY useful suggestions.****

 ** **Sorry if I had you waste your time on a story I then dropped.****

" **You bastard"** \- demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse?_ " - during flashback/ Thoughts

 **(Naruto/Dragonball Z/ Star Wars crossover) Pairing Naru/Ten**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else I will use nor I make a profit out of this, I am writing just for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Chapter 1: The conquerors coming from the stars**

 **Konoha - "Sunny Day" Orphanage – late night -**

 _ **KRATAKATOOM!** _

A deafening explosion shocked the village as the whole side of the orphanage was reduced to dust by a group of mysterious figures.

" _Come on! Move yar tail! We won't get money if we_ _don't get that thing_ _!_ " The head of the group said in a distorted voice coming from his helmet, they were four mysterious tailed figures wearing a strange metallic suit whose language was an assemble of hissing sounds and clacking of pincers.

" _There ya are, ya'r just'a larva but Good K'tarhi if ya can scream!_ " a second figure said coming out of the huge hole in the orphanage wall while cradling a few-months old blond baby in his arms, the boy had whiskers marks on his cheeks and was screaming himself hoarse.

"STOP WHERE YOU ARE!" an old man with a battle armor said reaching the place with a dozen of masked soldiers.

" _Oh for_ _K'tarhi's Honor!_ _Here come t_ _he locals, just sho_ _o_ _t'em!"_ the Head of the group hissed annoyed while rising his weapon followed by the other three.

"What language is that?" one of the masked guards asked before a bolt of red light easily torn him in half in an instant.

"Stop them!" the village Hokage, Hiruzen, ordered while launching himself at the group followed by the ANBU.

"LET ME GO!" a young girl not older than three said from under another soldier's arm.

" _What's with tha brat?_ " the group's Boss asked as he used his blaster to kill other two ANBU while throwing a grenade to the rest of the group.

" _Tha bastard gave a bite to my tail while I_ _looked_ _for the Target! Can I kill it?_ " the man answered giving a shake to the struggling girl.

" _That's a female, ya idiot! FINE! Take her too, maybe they will pay us for her too, if not I know a slave-trader that will train her if that genius doesn't want her,_ " the Boss answered.

" _Isn't she too young to be a slave?_ " Another asked as the group started running away followed by a whole ANBU squad with the strange beings on the back shooting to keep the masked humans at bay.

" _Like Hell I know! Humans all look the same if ya ask me...I don't even know if those are brats or not, they all look the fucking same!_ " the Boss answered angrily.

" _Gro-hila and Jo-har are coming, Boss! Just an instant,_ " one of the others said keeping a hand on the side of the helmet and apparently talking with someone.

" _Tell to those spawns of an unknown egg to shot at those pests!_ " the Boss ordered.

" _YAAA! Die ya bastards!"_ a voice resounded as a small ship entered the atmosphere and nearing the group while bombarding the ANBU group with few fat bullets from the main cannons, turning the surrounding area in an ocean of fire and obliterating most of the ANBU force along almost killing the Hokage, the old man surviving thanks to the few masked shinobi remaining shielding him with their bodies.

" _Hurry up and come inside! I won't wait for yar dirty tail!_ " the Boss ordered as the group rapidly mounted the ship that immediately rose in altitude.

"NOOOOOO!" Hiruzen yelled in despair as he watched shocked as the ship flawlessly turned towards the sky, few instants for the engines to light up and it disappeared instantaneously from the planet, leaving behind a sobbing old man asking to a man named Minato to forgive him.

 **Mercenery's ship "Palamis' Scourge" – few minutes later - Main Bridge -**

"How's the _package_?" the Boss asked taking off his helmet to show a green colored skin covered in scales, slit red eyes and pincers above a fanged mouth.

"I closed both in the cargo bay, tha male one keeps screaming, tha female said he is hungry," one of the crew members said nursing a bite mark on one of his three fingers that was already swelling and turning yellow.

"Another bite? Maybe she likes ya!" one of the two pilots said chuckling.

"Shut it, Jo-har! I risk getting infected with something, have ya any idea how filthy humans are?" the other answered with a shriek.

"Silence, bastards! the sooner we reach Adthiea the sooner we will dump those two out and get the credits!" the Boss said sneering and clacking his pincers in annoyance.

"Yes Boss!" the crew answered hurrying up to prepare.

"Hyper-drive in three...two...one...grab yar tails and let's go!" the Pilot said as everything seemed to stop frozen in time before the ship decided to leap forward at an impossible speed.

 **Mercenary ship – Cargo Bay -**

"Sssh! It's all okay, I am here," the girl said hugging the baby tightly to her chest and rocking him a little as he cried.

"Guuuh!" the baby moaned looking at her with wide blue eyes filled with tears.

"Ten-chan will protect you, promise," the girl said smiling at the boy, he answered by giggling as if understanding what she said.

"Good boy!" she cooed with a happy smile.

 **Planet Adthiea – Laboratory under the ocean – the next day -**

The small mercenary ship landed on a solitary platform on the water surface of the planet's vast ocean and once the identification code of the ship had been confirmed a dome appeared above the small platform sealing it from the rest of planet before dragging everything down.

"Too much water, I hate it," the captain of the ship said in disgust as the whole platform went underwater and inside a huge hangar in the spherical construction deep under the sea.

" _It may be too much for you Hardeans, but for a Kaminoan like me, it's the nearest thing to my home world I can hope to find; is the specimen I asked for with you?_ " a voice said from the speakers in the hangar.

"Yeah! We have the Human you asked from that rock in the middle of fucking nowhere, was not easy to take him by the way," the Boss said, scoffing angrily while both baby and little girl were pushed outside the ship.

" _What about the young female? She was not part of our agreement,_ " the voice asked with a slightly annoyed tone.

"A little extra, it's either you taking her or me selling the thing to a Slave Trader I know," the Boss answered.

" _Fine, I may need a spare human to use for the more dangerous experiments, like that I won't risk the main specimen. bring those two inside,_ " the answer came followed by the opening of a far-away metallic door.

"Ko Taun, the Kaminoan known as 'The Exiled', I was surprised when ya called us," the Boss said smirking as a tall figure approached his group.

The alien had glassy coated almond-shaped eyes, near luminescent skin, and a long, thin neck along digitigrade and slender legs; she was a female Kaminoan, showed by her being bald.

She narrowed her eyes in distaste for the _nickname_ the members of her species gave her when she was forced to leave her home-world after managing to fake her death.

"I appreciate the length you all went through to bring me what I asked. I have your money already waiting for you, please follow me," the woman said signaling the mercenary group to follow.

"What do you plan to do with the boy?" the mercenary's Boss asked curious.

"I plan to use him to revive an ancient race and I need a young body to act as starting point, from there I will implant the genetic code and turnhim into a member of that race. The younger the specimen the better since the body will grow using the information I will input. Without the instrumentation of my lab back on Kamino I can't enact a full cloning as I normally would, any more than this and my former world will know what I am planning." Ko Taun answered.

"I thought that ya people killed each other before thinking about exile," one of the mercenaries said.

"They tried, but once it was apparent that the others will have executed me I devised myself with a rapid regenerating power 'locked' to my own will, after my apparent death I healed and left Kamino, few months later a message was sent to me prohibiting me from ever conducting experiments or returning to my home world," the Kaminoan answered.

"And yet you are doing this," the Boss said surprised.

"I am not selling my work, what I will do here will be for my own benefit," she answered.

"And what race do you plan to revive?"

"I plan to turn the baby into a Saiyan and re-start the race from him, then use those men as personal military force to freely conduct my experiments without my former brethren interfering," Ko Taun answered with the same calm one uses to talk about the weather.

A tense silence fell between the group as they entered an ample white room.

"You are bat-shit insane! Keep the baby away from that bitch!" the Boss ordered preparing his weapon.

"I take that my plans are not of your liking?" the alien woman asked calmly.

"Those were monsters! Those Jedi and Sith spent millenniums tracking down each and every one of them to kill every life-form with even a single DROP of Saiyan blood in them! Those were angry beasts, animals!" the Mercenary Boss said pointing his gun at the Kaminoan.

"I see that you won't help our friend here, how disgraceful..." a man wearing a black robe said entering the room as well from a side door.

"To what do I own your visit this time, Darth Zaon?" Ko Taun asked looking at the robed figure.

"A-A Sith?" a mercenary said, worried.

"I had a vision, Ko Taun...A vision about me finding my apprentice here, in the girl I can feel a strong sensitivity to the Force, I am interested in her," the Sith answered with a nod of his head.

"I see...I need the young human male instead, though you'll need to take both away from them," the Kaminoan answered with an interested tone.

"Stay away or both are dead!" the Boss said taking a hold of the girl while another grabbed the baby.

"Barbaric and without finesse, I will take both humans from you, you have no say in this," Darth Zaon said stepping forward.

"Stop where ya are!" a mercenary ordered pointing his gun at the Sith.

"You will shot your comrades," the robed figure answered simply while gesturing at the alien with a wave of his hand.

"I will shot my comrades..." the mercenary answered with a droning voice and pointing his gun at the others.

"STOP, YA BASTARD!" the Boss yelled before an invisible force ripped away the young girl from his hands just like it did with the baby.

"Activate main defenses of Lab number 7!" Ko Taun ordered making few mini-turrets appear from the ceiling, few rapid shots and the mercenary group was reduced to huge spots of green on the floor.

"I will use some of their blood for my other experiments, I guess I will try to sell few low-level clones on the black market with their 'genetic make-up' masked to not point at a Kaminoan Design," the woman said taking a hold of the baby.

"NOOO! I promised him I would have protected him!" the girl said trying to take the baby back.

"As you are now you won't protect even yourself, the baby would be the first to die!" Darth Zaon said grabbing the girl with the Force to drag her near him.

"But I promised! He only has me, that monster took him!" she answered crying with few instruments on a near table trembling slightly following her despair.

"I am a Kaminoan, young female human, not a monster," Ko Taun stated calmly but with a hint of distaste.

"You want that boy?" Darth Zaon asked.

"Yes!" the girl answered with a decisive nod of her head.

"Then be my apprentice, once strong in the Force you will be able to return here and take the boy,"

"By then he would have either become a Saiyan or will be dead, in case the experiment will be a success don't expect me to sell him," the Kaminoan woman said.

"A true Sith always obtains what he or she wants, Ko Taun, remember; this has even more value when dealing with something as rare and powerful as a member of that accursed race," the Sith said with a low chuckle.

"Ten-chan will return, I promise! I will protect you!" the girl said hugging the baby for a last time.

"Interesting, he became docile the moment you touched him," Ko Taun said as the kid stopped struggling against her hold the moment the girl hugged him.

"Why that boy? Was he the only baby on the whole planet?" Darth Zaon asked curious.

"I have found a hidden planet in a rather obscure zone of the outer rim, a near nebulous body disturbs the readings masking the planet's existence, there I found nine _anomalies_ in the normal energy of the planet, the baby was the youngest and the 'strongest' of those nine, I took what was apparently the best choice between those, especially since Saiyans were extraordinarily similar to human in appearances and biology," she answered.

"I see...keep the baby under control, I won't have second thoughts about destroying this planet to kill the two of you," the Sith said grabbing the girl's arm.

"Your name?" he asked.

"Tenten..." the young girl answered scared.

"No more, from this day forward you'll be Ten-ba, and once finished your training in the Sith Academy you'll be my apprentice, am I understood?" the man said with a cold tone.

"Yes..." Ten-ba said.

"Yes, _Master!_ " he said tightening his hold on her arm.

"Yes, Master!" the girl said with a tiny whimper of pain.

"Good, come with me now!" Darth Zaon ordered leaving her behind.

"I am coming, Master!" Ten-ba answered hurrying to follow him.

"I'll start with my experiments then, droids!" Ko Taun ordered as few droids moved to take the wailing baby from the woman's hands.

 **With Darth Zaon – Oppressor-class battle cruiser "The Great Judge" - Zaon's chamber -**

"Did you hack that Mercenary ship as I asked?" Darth Zaon asked to his assistant.

"Yes, sir! I have found the planet's coordinates before the Kaminoan woman could notice!" the man answered rapidly.

"Good, send it to my contact in the Imperial Scientific Department, I want every single computer of the Galaxy list that as a dead world," he ordered.

"Why, sir?" the man answered.

"You do not need to know, now stop making questions and obey! Be sure no one else of the crew knows about this"

"As you wish, sir!" the man answered hurrying out.

"I need to bring that boy under my complete control and keep both him and Ten-ba away from their world, that vision...I need to stop it," the Sith said remembering the nightmare that brought him to the Kaminoan lab, a vision of blood and destruction he himself found terrifying and wished to stop from becoming reality.

"A Saiyan and a hungry shadow...the future is always in motion, but this time I MUST move it the way I want, or no-one will be safe, I just hope the Force will guide my hand," Darth Zaon said shuddering as the sensation of 'emptiness' he felt in that vision momentarily returned into his mind.

 **Fifteen years later – Orbit Around Volik - Oppressor-class battle cruiser "The Great Judge" -**

A young woman dressed in hooded Sith Robes was looking at the planet from the main bridge of the ship, near her an older Darth Zaon looking at the planet with well-hidden apprehension.

"Your visions brought us here, young apprentice?" Zaon asked looking at the former young girl now turned into a formidable woman.

She was tall, slender and with her hair tied in a tight bun, around her eyes two thin black rings resulting from her constant contact with the Dark Side giving her the appearance of someone unable to sleep and yet with sharp eyes seemingly able to bend steel with a glare alone.

She had started using the Force constantly the moment she learned how to access it, using it to 'follow' the young boy she promised to protect and following his progresses as the Kaminoan experimented on him, using the baby's desperate cries to fuel her wrath and her powers, everyday promising that she would take him away with her.

From that Wrath then came hunger, once finished her training in the Sith Academy she started craving always more power and battles, her ' _retrograde_ ' upbringing from a non-specified primitive world was often used to belittle her and her results making the, at the time, young student snap the older boy's neck out of rage after the umpteenth subtle remark about her origins and paralyzing the victim from the head down. Even if the teachers wanted to reign her Darth Zaon himself praised her ruthless efficiency, secretly trying to have the girl become loyal to him enough to better control her.

As years passed Ten-ba kept growing in power and beauty, becoming a ' _Prodigy_ ' among the other Sith apprentices of the academy and outside, and yet her rage and hunger were never satisfied no matter how many battles she fought together with her master Darth Zaon or how many enemies fell before her in the battles for the Empire, she kept craving to reach for the boy she left behind and for which she started developing a veritable obsession.

"Yes, master...I saw a key part of my future being here somewhere," Ten-ba answered bitterly.

"You still want me to give you your title as Sith Dark Lady, but until you are ready this won't happen," Zaon answered signaling to the men to descend, a shiver running up his spine as the ship breached the atmosphere like a sense of dark foreboding demanding him to turn back and leave.

"Why I can't return to the boy, master? I can take him by force if necessary now!" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"Ko Taun would kill you with her defense mechanisms, she won't part from that boy, and don't talk about him, you know how everyone think about his _kind._ " the Sith Lord answered hissing, glaring at her.

"I saw him too, Master, he too will be a key detail in my future...he will be my secret weapon and more," Ten-ba said with an evil smirk, smile that widened as the ship landed and the green light to descend was given.

"We arrived, Sir! Should we deploy the soldiers?" the pilot asked.

"There is no need for that, me and Ten-ba will be more than enough," Darth Zaon said moving away from the main bridge with his apprentice immediately behind.

 **Few minutes later – Forests of Volik -**

"What are we looking for?" Zaon asked annoyed as he was watching the young woman march forward as if in a trance, following whatever traces her visions gave her.

"We are looking for a Dynamic-class freighter ship that crushed here millenniums ago," Ten-ba answered looking around like a hungry animal.

"A Dynamic-class...you are not looking for..." Darth Zaon said with a shocked voice.

"The Mask of Darth Nihilus, yes...my visions showed me a fake mask covered by the power of the Dark Side of the Force getting stolen while the real one remained dormant thanks to Darth Nihilus' Will living inside it...and I saw myself reach the true Mask and take it," Ten-ba answered.

"That is an important Sith Artifact, we should have informed the Emperor," Darth Zaon answered as the memory of his vision returned full force after all those years.

"The Emperor already knows about this, I personally told him my vision. I have his permission to hunt down the artifact, in exchange I will finally have my Darth Lady title and a ship to call my own, he was with me when I lamented your cowardice," the girl answered looking at her Master with a steely glare.

"You went behind my back!?" the Sith Lord asked with a furious tone.

"Like a true Sith, I saw what I needed to reach my goal and I grasped the occasion with both hands, I figuratively stabbed you in the back, don't force me to do it for real as well, Master," Ten-ba answered while activating her dark-red lightsaber.

"Your hunger for power was going out of control, I needed to keep you in check, you spoiled child! You are still not ready to walk for yourself!" Darth Zaon answered activating his own blade.

"Tch! Walk with me then, Master! And the two of us will soon put our hands on a formidable treasure!" Ten-ba said with a mad grin and disabling her blade to walk forward once again.

"Foolish child!" Darth Zaon said preparing to attack her when a strong _echo_ of the Dark Side washed around them making the two stop to look in a far away direction towards a small group of mountains.

"Darth Nihilus is waiting for us, Master, you will have your childish tantrum once we have completed our mission. remember, only I know the Mask location, if you kill me the Emperor will be most displeased," the girl said marching towards the source of the brief wave of Force.

"This if I don't kill you after obtaining the mask," the man answered.

"This if YOU will be alive at the end of this, _Master,_ " Ten-ba whispered with a mocking tone.

The mountains were high and covered in snow, the fierce predator birds of the planet were slowly drifting over the two as the Sith Lord an Apprentice were slowly climbing those unforgiving rocks uncaring of the freezing wind.

"Yes...the Mask is near, before the ship crashed here Darth Nihilus used the object as a medium to ensnare one of the crew members, forcing him to take the mask with him and once the ship landed here the man was used to craft a fake imbued with Dark Side to attract the unworthy fools seeking its power while the real one was brought in an isolated area to wait for a real successor of Darth Nihilus' power," the young woman said as the calling to her to find the mask grew stronger at each step she took.

"You know this how exactly?" Darth Zaon asked as the came in front of a plain wall of rock.

"Darth Nihilus himself is telling me this, we are in front of the resting place of his Mask!" Ten-ba answered using the Force to rip away the tall wall of rock in front of her making it fall forward with a thundering _**WHAM!**_ sending shards of rock everywhere.

The same instant the rock was removed a dense wave of Dark Side erupted from the hidden cave, scaring every animal in the mountains and making Darth Zaon himself momentarily flinch under the intensity of it.

"After all this time, the Dark Side here is still so strong, he must have used that man as a medium for him to seal this place, otherwise the Jedi or the various Sith Lords during the years would have found it," Zaon said surprised, both turning on a pair of mini-lights mounted on the front of their armors to better see.

"It was that man's final act as a living being before getting consumed by the Mask, this way..." Ten-ba answered as she moved through a maze of corridors as if guided by Nihilus himself, at every step they took the suffocating presence of the Dark Side grew stronger and thicker.

"We arrived! It's here!" Ten-ba said as the two reached a wide cave and in the far-away wall, resting above a stone altar, stood the real Mask of Darth Nihilus, ghost white in color with a vertical red stripe above each eye piece.

To Zaon's surprise and shock the Dark Side of the Force was spiraling around it like a storm making the mask almost _look_ at them as if alive.

"I finally found you, Master! I followed your steps and I reached this sacred place to become a TRUE Sith, please lend me your strength and knowledge!" Ten-ba asked kneeling in front of the mask.

"Master?" Darth Zaon asked in surprise.

"You never were my Master as the disgusting stench of fear permeates your spirit, the Emperor was of the same advice, I told him of your vision," the girl answered without rising from her kneeling position.

"You know about my vision?!" The man asked with wide eyes.

"I saw the same thing few days before the Mask started calling me, and contrary to you I want that to become reality, so I told the Emperor how you feared me to kill you as you knew I would have tried to do following the ancient _ **Rule of Two**_ , and yet you even went so far as to negate me my rightful title as Sith Lord as if to mock me...since then I started once again to use the Dark Side to enter Naruto's mind..." Ten-ba said.

"Who?" Darth Zaon asked slowly moving his hand towards the lightsaber.

"You don't even know his name. I am talking about the boy you forced me to leave behind, my future Saiyan guard now going by the name Galic, I showed him the same vision and told him to stay away from that Kaminoan. Just like I said to him when I first used the Force to show him what he needed to know about that lost warrior race he now embodies," Ten-ba answered with a mocking tone.

"So you helped him escape and now you will try to kill me? You are not ready for that," Darth Zaon said activating his lightsaber.

"I don't need to kill you, I will need you to stay alive enough for me to do THIS!" the girl answered, turning rapidly to shot a wave of Force Lightning towards the man, forcing him to rapidly move to the side to avoid the attack.

"Darkness is with me here, Darth Zaon, you can't win!" Ten-ba said as the lights were covered by an unnatural darkness making the Sith man totally blind while his apprentice could still see clearly.

"You are not ready to be a Sith Lord!" Darth Zaon tried saying, failing to locate the girl even through his powers due to the Dark Side filling the cave and hiding her from view.

" _I beg to differ,_ _Failure of a Sith..._ " a whispering male voice said mockingly as an image of Nihilus' mask flashed in front of Zaon's eyes.

"Stay still, Darth Zaon. I need you to see what will happen!" Ten-ba said from behind the man and cutting off both his arms and legs and using a bit of Dark Healing to stop the man from dying.

"You were defined a Sith Lord out of your prowess in battle and your ability as a student in the Academy, and yet you failed, the mere _Ghost_ of a true Sith Master was more than enough to leave you at my mercy." Ten-ba said shaking her head in mock sadness while using the Force to levitate the man in front of her.

"You have to stop! If you saw the same thing as I do, then you know how that future needs to be stopped!" Zaon tried saying.

"The only reason you want it to never happen is because YOU want to be the one the Galaxy bows to, if it was you the one showed while sitting on that throne of bones you would have done everything in your power to be sure to achieve that result, you are doing this only out of your own lust for power," Ten-ba said smirking at his fuming face.

"So what? I don't expect a brat from a back-water rock born from savages to know what means to be a true Sith! I should have been the one with that future, NOT YOU!" Zaon said spitting at her feet.

"Pathetic, just like this so called Empire. you Sith and Jedi are at each other throats since the birth of your two Orders and even if both groups are now composed by barely a dozen members each; you both still insisting like "Bickering children" about your respective _Side_ being the true one and the one able to rightfully drive the galaxy. Paradoxically the so-called ' _Grey_ ' are the only ones in my eyes that truly understood how the Force works, sadly I am slightly too deep in the Dark Side to be a 'proper' grey, but I respect their morality and use of both alignment of the Force," Ten-ba answered with a sigh.

"Why are you telling me this?" Zaon asked.

"For a simple reason, once I have done here I plan to find Naruto and stay in service of the Empire with him until the right time comes, and then deal with the pale ' _shadow_ ' your two Orders became after your millenniums of war," she answered simply.

"The right time? For what?"

"I don't need to explain this to you, old fool! Now stay still, I have to finally meet my true Master!" the girl answered while throwing the man down on the floor before turning to watch the Mask.

"With your permission, Master." Ten-ba said, wearing the white mask on her face after a short pause.

 **Inside the girl's head -**

Pure darkness was around her, an endless cold void with nothing in sight, unable to even understand where the Left and Right stood she waited patiently.

" **Aah!** **A young mind craving for power! Such a** **bottomless** **hunger, so similar to mine and yet so different!** " A disembodied voice said with a pleasured sigh.

"Darth Nihilus?" Ten-ba asked uncertain.

" **Yes, I am the one that became one with the Force itself and its Dark Side, I that defeated Death by binding myself to a planet's Dark Side until I could completely fuse my being with this mask, and I, that more than anyone else went consumed by the Dark Side while at the same time learning its more obscure secrets,** **I** **am now in front of you. Your hunger comes from your desire to acknowledgment, a desire to show your being superior to anyone else, mine came from my despair, once tasted the life force of another I found a small reprieve from my sorrow until my hunger returned stronger than before, in the end, my whole body became rotten and my spirit faded until I became mere primitive intent, feeding on everything that crossed my path,** " the voice answered as a ghost of the masked Sith Lord appeared in front of her.

"Why are you telling me this, Master?" Ten-ba asked confused.

" **As Darth Traya did with me, I will teach you how to focus you hunger for Power, stopping you from consuming yourself in it,"** Darth Nihilus answered.

"How?"

" **You will wear my Mask for 24 hours while feeling the very same Hunger that I was cursed with; should you survive and not be consumed, I will give you my power and knowledge, because in that moment I will know that you will be the one bringing order in this chaotic Galaxy that I saw diving deeper in madness since my downfall and the ruin of both Sith and Jedi Order, you will be the heiress of my will, and you will obtain everything you most desire; the same Holocron I left behind and everyone is foolishly still searching will fade away, no one else will put their hands on the knowledge I will give to you as it will become YOUR knowledge, one to give to your apprentice at your discretion,** " the ghost answered.

"Why, Master? Why you do this?" Ten-ba asked in awe.

" **My hunger was 'artificial', born from the Mass Shadow that covered myself and the planet I was on, if you still insist in having the same desire I had when I became what I am now, you will one day have not an Empire to rule over as everything you touch will just wilt and die to feed your damned existence, and while we crave for everything we can lay our hands on, a true Sith also knows that a dead galaxy is useless since there would be no one to bend to our will, in order to not grow stagnant struggle MUST be present in this Galaxy,** " Darth Nihilus answered.

"You mean...that I may destroy everything?" the girl asked with wide eyes.

" **You will destroy yourself and bring a huge part of the Empire down with you should you fail to reign your Hunger, pass my test and you will understand, my Apprentice,** " the ghost answered.

"I won't fail you," Ten-ba answered determined.

" **I will make sure you'll understand how to drive your hunger and use it, look...this is the world you left behind, this is the life you and the boy would have lived should you two have never left the planet,** " Darth Nihilus said showing through the Force a vision to the girl.

She saw her home village Konoha grow prosperous as she left the orphanage to join their academy, and yet, she saw herself always on the side-line, craving for the attention of her ' _idol_ ' that would choose another as her apprentice; she saw Galic, Naruto, growing up alone and weak, struggling by himself until surpassing everyone and ultimately saving their land from a dangerous enemy, but she also saw him being forgot immediately after, shunned and ignored once again after the initial happiness of the victory dissipated.

"What's this?" Ten-ba asked shocked.

" **Keep watching, my apprentice, watch what you would have been had the Force not given you a chance to become what you are now...** " the ghost demanded.

The vision moved to a fight between an adult Ten-ba and an armor-covered man in which she involuntarily tapped into her untrained Force abilities, crushing the man to pieces out of desperation, she saw the leaders of another village order her kidnapping and herself being used to breed soldiers in hope to achieve those powers they couldn't even comprehend; she finally saw herself being killed because deemed ' _useless_ ' while her offspring grew up in misery since unable to ' _unlock_ ' their Force powers.

"What about Naruto?" She asked in horror.

" **He would have kept living in the shadows, accepting the short moments of recognition coming from his great deeds before returning to his loneliness, never achieving his dream of becoming the Leader of his village; eventually madness would have claimed him, making him free the Beast inside his body to destroy the village, killing everyone inside and turning everything in a wasteland devoid of life,** " Darth Nihilus answered.

"Kyuubi...it was difficult convincing that devious beast to collaborate and help him heal and grow stronger," the girl said sneering in disgust.

" **Once your trial will be over, you will know how to bend even that creature to your will, from there you will modify the boy's mind so that no-one other than you will be able to influence it,** " he said.

"I will LOCK his mind, I don't want people to mess with it, nor Jedi nor Sith nor even myself," Ten-ba answered.

" **It's your choice. Are you ready to learn how to control your instincts? are you ready to start your trial, my Apprentice?** " Darth Nihilus asked.

"Yes, Master!" she answered with a determined nod.

" **So be it, once this is over you will know TRUE hunger, and you will stop your own desire from controlling you, controlling it yourself instead** ," the ghost said nodding.

"I am ready."

 **Real World -**

"AAAAAAAAAAARGH!" screaming in despair the girl fell on her knees.

"What's happening?" Darth Zaon demanded.

"I am...hungry...feed me!" Ten-ba said as her complexion grew paler and seemingly ' _older_ '.

"You fool! The Mask is consuming you!" Zaon said, trying to use the Force to guide his blade through her.

"Shut...up!" she growled as she could feel every ounce of her being getting siphoned out of her body by force.

It was there that out of despair she grabbed Zaon's face and willed her power to absorb his life force, rejoicing as after few long instants of absolute pain she slowly started absorbing the Sith Lord's energy.

"NO! Stop this instant! NOOOOOO!" Darth Zaon screamed in agony as his very Life was absorbed by the hungry girl, the man's vision becoming reality as the emptiness he foresaw was now filling him until he just stopped existing, completely absorbed by Ten-ba.

"It's not enough...more...I need more!" she cried out as the Dark Side in the cave converged inside her to hide itself from prying eyes and further enlarging her hunger.

"The Ship!...I need...the ship!" she muttered in a daze as she walked towards the landing spot of ' **The Great Judge'.**

 **Volik – Landing spot of "The Great Judge" - several minutes later -**

"Attention! Ten-ba is returning and needs medical help!" one of the soldiers said watching the young girl walk towards them with shaking legs while wearing the white mask, no-one noticing the long line of dead animals behind her nor how the grass and plants were rotting as she passed near them.

"What's that mask?" one of the medics muttered as they neared her.

"It looks like Darth Nihilus fabled..." the oldest doctor said before he too fell victim of Ten-ba's endless hunger.

"More...I need more..."

"Ten-ba is attacking the medics! Stop her, the woman is going crazy!" one of the soldier said as he and the others readied their blasters.

"FEED ME!" the girl screamed as she attacked them with the Dark Side storming around her as she charged the frightened crew.

 **A week Later – Imperial ship 'Indomitable' – Medical Bay -**

" _Oh dear! You are finally awake, mistress!_ " a droid said as Ten-ba groggily opened her eyes and groaning at the room's light.

"Where am I?" she asked with a raspy voice while looking at herself in a near mirror to see her face back to normal.

"You are on my ship, Mistress Darth Ten-ba" the captain said entering the room and saluting her.

"Darth Ten-ba?" the girl said still with a clouded mind.

"The Emperor was very happy to see the real mask of Darth Nihilus return to the Sith Order, the security cameras showed you falling victim of it and feeding on the crew of the late Darth Zaon ship before using what was a momentary lapse of lucidity to send a distress signal, we arrived the next day just to find you as the only survivor in the remnants of the ship you yourself teared to pieces in your blind fury, you were in a coma-like state since then. Now come! the Emperor wish to speak with you," the Captain answered.

"I am coming," the girl said getting up with difficulty and following the man to his private room where a transmitter was at ready.

"Once ready call the Imperial Palace, I will be outside waiting," the man said leaving the room.

" _Greetings, Darth Ten-ba,_ " The Emperor said watching her kneeling in front of his image.

"My lord," she answered while keeping her head down.

" _I was informed of your retrieval being a success, as for now the ship is taking both you and the Mask here in the Capital where the Artifact will be stored to help the Future Sith understand the depth of our power and ambitions,_ " the Emperor said with a pleased tone.

"Thank you, my Emperor," she answered proudly.

" _I also felt that you killed Darth Zaon following the ancient Rule of Two, taking for yourself the title of Master, do not disappoint me now that you reached your goal,_ " he said with a frown.

"I won't delude you, my Lord!" Ten-ba answered.

" _And yet, I feel that something is not what you expected, talk! don't_ _you_ _dare hiding yourself_ _from_ _me!_ " the man ordered.

"I wish to change my title, my Emperor, is that possible?" she asked hopefully.

" _And what name should people know you by?_ " the Emperor asked with a mocking tone.

"Darth Nihila, my Lord! I was touched by Darth Nihilus hunger and I myself had always craved for more battles, never satisfied by the challenges this Galaxy offered me! Please, let me take that name in honor of the Sith Lord that showed me how little I still am and how I can become something more!" Ten-ba pleaded lowering her head even more in deference.

" _You wish to bring on yourself that very same name? A name that even us Sith regards as something_ Dark _? So be it, Darth Nihila, but remember this, the name you asked_ _for_ _shall not be dirtied by your failings, or the consequences will be worse even than death,_ " the Emperor said with a cold tone.

"Thank you, my Emperor, I won't delude you nor the memory of the great Darth Nihilus!" the girl said ecstatic, making the Emperor feel the sheer gratitude at being given that ' _Sith Name_ '.

" _Rise, Darth Nihila, once your task will be over and the Mask secured in my palace I will send you on a mission of the utmost importance, one where I will test your new-found position of command, failure will be punished, harshly!_ " the Emperor said.

"I'll do as you command, my lord," Darth Nihila said rising to her feet.

" _Good, now go! I have no more time to waste,_ " he said closing the connection.

"Long live the Emperor," she answered as the image faded away.

"What are our orders?" the Captain asked re-entering.

"The same as before, you will bring this ship to the Capital where I will personally deliver Darth Nihilus' Mask to the Emperor," she answered with a cold voice.

"Yes, sir!" the man said standing to attention.

"Do I have a room here or you plan to have me sleep on the floor like an animal?" Darth Nihila asked while glaring at him.

"I am sorry! Please follow me, I'll show you your accommodations!" the Captain said, hurrying to show to the Sith Lady where she will sleep for the duration of the trip.

 **Ten-ba personal room on the ship – later -**

" **You did well, my apprentice...** " Darth Nihilus' voice echoed in Ten-ba's head.

"Master?" she asked surprised.

" **My last message before returning to the Force. you passed your trial, by tomorrow you will have my 'gift' and will start your own mission of conquest,** " the voice answered.

"I felt your hunger...it was terrifying," she admitted shivering.

" **Use that same hunger against your enemies and THEY will be the one trembling at your presence alone, but never leave that guide or consume you,** " he said.

"What about the Mask?"

" **That will gradually lose its power since I will no longer be there sustaining it with my presence, craft a new one if you so wish to wear it, but leave the Original to the Emperor to stop him from interfering; you studied the Art of** Sith Alchemy **,** **with that you will be able to create whatever you wish. I saw a great potential in you, and with my power that potential will reach new peaks, from there I know you will grow on your own to levels never seen before; seek that boy as soon as possible to have a trusty hand to help you and carve your name on this Galaxy, my apprentice, become the new 'Mistress of Hunger'!** " Darth Nihilus said proudly.

"I won't fail, Master! I will destroy Sith and Jedi Order and shape the Galaxy to MY image as soon as the right time comes!" Ten-ba answered.

" **Good, Tenten...I expect great things from you...may the Force be with you...** " the voice said lowering slowly into a whisper until it faded away signaling Darth Nihilus' _death_ and forever disappearance in the flux of Force of the Galaxy.

"Thank you, Master," the girl said with a sad tone while preparing herself to sleep.

 **Planet Mytus VII – Prison cell 12-533/A – six months later -**

A lone blond boy was sleeping calmly on the iron 'bed' on the prison floor, his body was littered with scars that could be seen under the rags he had been given when he joined the hospitality of one of the worst prisons of the Galaxy, his whiskered face twisted in a grin as his 'Guardian Angel' finally returned inside his dreams.

The first time the young girl entered his dreams he still was a crying brat begging that Kaminoan bitch to stop hurting him as his training went on, unfortunately without good Info about how Saiyan powers worked it was one trial-and-error kind of training, luckily his Tenten managed to tell him how to _manipulate_ his energy to create attacks thanks to The Force guiding her through the memories of the disappeared race.

It took several months for her to return, explaining that the link she was using had put on her a strain so big that it almost killed her, during that second 'meeting' she sent him the secret of how to 'fly' using his powers and convinced the Kyuubi to speed-up his healing.

The last time he heard of her was over three years ago, there she told him to run away and become stronger by himself, gain combat experience and to exploit the Saiyan's ability called **Zenkai (Full Release)** , putting himself into situations where his life was in extreme danger and then let the Fox heal him once he was on the brink of death, gaining a huge boost in power out of it.

In order to escape though he had to sneak in the ship of one of Ko Taun's clients like a rat, thing that greatly damaged his pride, but from there he joined a group of 'pirates' to earn some money and learn to fight, that until he discovered that said "pirates" were in truth some agents of _The_ _Grand Admiral Zsinj_!

That was how the pompous bastard liked so much to call himself.

The blond was basically Zsinj' personal killer whenever a "bothersome" individual tried to stand between the admiral and the intended target, the blond's Kill-List had then skyrocketed in entries to ludicrous levels when the man attacked the Federation Mytus VII was part of...the boy had even saved the trice-damned Immense Bastard's life three moths ago, after that his Former Boss brought him to the Planetary Prison for "Safe Keeping", meaning that he will probably call him back at the first occasion he will need Naruto's "abilities" at killing people.

"It was funny, pity the ass-hole had to throw me in this rat-hole with some kind of lame excuse about ' _Showing himself capturing criminals to appease the masses_ '...fucking bastard, but it's not so bad though, I have free food and a nice bed to sleep in here," the boy said stretching.

" _I see you are in trouble, I am coming there, can you move outside?_ " Darth Nihila's voice had said the night before.

"Move outside...can't see why not, beats staying in this ' _Sausage Fest'_ of a prison waiting for an ingrate to call me back, at least I will have some female company with me," he said, walking towards the door to knock on it.

"Hoy! I am going out, step to the side!" Naruto said annoyed.

"Out? AH! I really want to see that! That door is in Alusteel! You won't open it with your pretty hands!" the guard answered with a long laugh soon following.

"This happens when idiots takes control of a prison, the quality of the guards become shit...I blame nepotism...and maybe inbreed too," the young man said taking three steps back before pointing his open palm at the door.

"I warned ya!" he then said shooting a golden bullet towards the door of his cell, tearing it to pieces and killing the guard in the meantime and making the alarm immediately start blaring at a deafening volume to alert the other guards.

"Let's go!" the blond said moving his tail around his waist like a belt as a dozen of guards appeared in front of him.

"STOP WHERE YOU ARE!" one of them ordered pointing a blaster at him.

"...Nah!" Naruto answered sprinting forward and punching the guard with his hand moving through the man's stomach, throwing the body away he then grabbed the one near him to use his body as a shield against the other guards' shots.

"Oh, Good! Droids too are coming! I love to play with those!" the blond said in glee as Security droids joined the fight.

" _Cease fighting! Please cease fighting and return to your cell_ " the droids ordered as the non-lethal weapons snapped into activation.

"What about no? GRAAAAAH!" Naruto answered opening his mouth wide to shot a wave of energy that obliterated everything in sight and shocked the whole area.

" _Stop him!_ " the Prison Director ordered through the intercom making every guard of the prison scram to stop the boy.

"HAHAHAHA! Come on! Catch me if you can!" the blond said laughing madly as he flew through the various corridors of the prison with the other prisoners screaming either cheering for him or ordering him to free them as well.

 **Docking Area of the prison -**

With a colossal explosion part of the wall went demolished showing Naruto still running away from the guards while dodging a rain of bullets from their blasters and answering with few energy blast himself tearing those men to pieces with the resulting explosions.

"Uhm! Ah! That will do!" the blond said eyeing a departing ship that was slowly rising to leave the prison.

"Can you give me a ride?" the boy asked forcing open the hatch to enter the ship and grabbing the captain's face in a tight hold that almost crushed it in two.

"Of course!" the man answered with a nervous nod even while being held.

"Then hurry up!" the young man ordered sitting down, glaring at the rest of the crew and sending a small bullet of energy at a millimeter of the pilot's head.

"Departing!" the pilot shrieked as the vessel rapidly flew off while the guards kept shooting them.

"To where...sir?" the Captain asked nervous.

"Just leave the planet, They are waiting for me." Naruto answered.

"Who is waiting for you?" the Captain asked.

"My Guardian Angel, Darth Nihila," the young man answered smirking as a massive Victory II-Class Star Destroyer slowly moved in front of the way smaller mercenary ship he had boarded with the huge ship escort surrounding the small vessel to stop any escape maneuvering.

"A Sith Lord?!" the pilot said with wide eyes.

"A Sith Lady," Naruto corrected as an incoming transmission reached the ship.

" _You don't know finesse, do you, Naruto?_ " the bun-haired girl asked amused.

"That name...you are the only one still using that, here everyone calls me Galic, why the huge ship?" He asked back as Imperial guards boarded the ship to escort him to the young woman.

"This is the ' **Sentinel'** and will be part of the Imperial Army, I was just taking it back to the Emperor from the shipyard and decided to pass by here to take you with me," The girl said joining the guards.

"My angel finally came in person," Galic said grinning.

"Yes I am. I promised I would have protected you and here I am," she answered grabbing his rags with a disgusted sneer.

"Bring him inside! I want him cleaned and with proper clothes!" she ordered to the guards.

"And the others?" one of them asked.

"...Kill them," she simply said, following the blond inside as the guards started killing the mercenaries before blowing up the ship.

 **The 'Sentinel' – main bridge – few minutes later -**

"Better?" Darth Nihila asked watching the now robed blond nearing her, he was wearing a form-fitting Sith Armor she took with her just for him.

"Yeah, classy stuff this, you people know how to make good clothes," Galic answered smirking.

"Ready to go then?"

"A last goodbye to the prison by me if you don't mind," the blond answered.

"What do you want to do?" the bun-haired asked curious.

"I want to see if I can blow the whole planet up!" Galic answered cheerfully.

"That Prison is home of the scum of society and political enemies! your escape will already raise few warning flags between the ones "secretly" monitoring it, if you destroy the planet every single soldier of the various legal and illegal organizations will be on you," Darth Nihila said with narrowed eyes.

"You do now that my blood ask for fights, do ya?" Galic said groaning.

"I'll give you your fights, don't worry." the girl said smiling at him.

"Mistress! Communication from the Empire! The Emperor say that a ship with a Jedi escort in it is passing near our current position, they say that if we can destroy the main ship the Emperor will oversee our change of route," one of the men said reading the message that had just arrived.

"Move to intercept that ship! Remember, any Jedi killed is a Master or a FUTURE Master less to cross our way, now move!" The young woman ordered.

"YES, MISTRESS!" the men present answered, moving to intercept the enemy ship.

"My Mistress...is it safe to have him here? During this mission?" a Sith Knight asked uncertain.

"Can I answer that?" the blond answered.

"Do so, show them what I saw you doing in my visions," Darth Nihila answered nodding.

"You are one of those knights that obeys her, don't you?" Galic asked smiling deviously.

"Yes?" the man said worried.

"Then watch as I personally take out those fools, HEY TEN-BA! Can I kill them?" the boy asked.

"You have to kill them! Do it and we will show to the Emperor why I came all the way here to take you," the girl answered proud.

"Perfect! Come, you idiot! I'll personally show you WHY the ones like me were killed off in fear of their power," Galic said grabbing the whimpering Sith Knight's arm to drag him.

 **Republic Ship "Great Light"– an hour later -**

"Senator SoBilles, why you wished to pass so near Mytus?" a young Jedi padawan asked curious and enticing a sigh from her master.

"Pardon my young student, Senator, she is still young and curious in the ways of the Galaxy," Jedi Knight Tarik-sha said shaking his head.

"It's fine, Master Jedi...it's thanks to that curiosity if space was firstly explored by my race. Young Jedi, you asked why I wanted to pass by here, well, everything happened three years ago..." the Duros Senator started saying before a member of the crew signaled to the Jedi Knight of an incoming transmission.

"I'll take care of this, Ja-re. you keep protecting the senator," the man said, following the crew member out of the room and towards the main bridge of the ship where the projections of various other old Jedi were already waiting for him.

" _We have a problem, Tarik-sha. I had another vision through The Force, this one was once again a warning about an ancient power resurfacing and walking the Galaxy, bringing desolation wherever it went,_ " the image of an old man said.

"Yes, I too sensed a great shadow approaching not long ago, I already alerted the various Battle-cruises escorting us to stay on high alert; me, Master Paun, Master Shian and our apprentices will guard the Senator no matter what, we already prepared an escape pod..." the Jedi Master said as explosions echoed in the ship.

"WHAT!?" the man said in surprise as the Captain of the ship entered the room.

"An imperial Victory II-class ship is coming this way!" the man said in horror.

" _Just a ship? Alone?"_ A Jedi woman asked from the communicator.

"Their escort is also attacking...but there is...there is a boy shooting energy from his hands, hitting the other ships with those bullets and piercing their shields!" the Captain said.

" _As I saw in the Force...something ancient really managed to return between us,_ " the oldest-looking Jedi of the Council said in sadness.

"Who?" Tarik-sha asked as he could feel both Hunger and Bloodlust echoing through the Force.

" _We had some suspects after a Kaminoan researcher informed us that a certain blood sample had been stolen from their laboratories by some daring smugglers...apparently it was used to clone one of them back to life,_ " the old man said shivering.

"What race?" the Jedi Master asked.

" _...Saiyan_..." he answered to the others horror as a blast of energy opened a hole in the side of the ship shaking the whole vessel.

 **With Galic and the "Sentinel" -**

"BWAHAHAHAHA! See? THIS is why I am here! BWAHAHAHAHA!" the Blond said from the microphone of the suit he was wearing as he charged another huge sphere of energy that he then threw at one of the small frigates guarding the Senator's ship and tearing it in half with the resulting explosion.

"OKAY! OKAY! CAN WE RETURN INSIDE NOW?!" the scared Sith Knight pleaded while clinging to Galic's leg.

" _Come back inside, you are boarding the ship with me, we_ _may_ _need the Senator alive,_ " Darth Nihila's voice came from the blond's helmet.

"Coming!" the blond answered cheerfully.

 **The Republic Ship "Great Light" - In the meantime -**

"Senator! We will hold down the attackers, please use the escape pod!" the young padawan girl said while escorting the man to the back of the ship.

"That would be a bad thing to do," Nihila said with a dry chuckle as she entered the room after boarding the ship with her face covered by a replica of Darth Nihilus' Mask she herself crafted.

"Your dear Master is playing with our droids, unless you are REALLY good with that lightsaber I suggest to step aside," Galic said with a smirk.

"NEVER!" Ja-re answered with narrowed eyes and turning-on a pale-blue lightsaber with a subtle _Snap-hiss._

"JA-RE!" another young Padawan, this one blue-skinned, yelled joining the girl with his own weapon already in his hand.

"I am fine, Kosidh," the young woman said with a grateful smile.

"Such a young couple of monks, it's almost a pity that we are forced to kill them," the blond Saiyan said in mock sadness.

"Choose one, my fateful guard. I'll deal with the other," Nihila said while her own crimson blade flared to life.

"Oh, joy! I want the guy...no offense, but I would love to see a Force-filled cat-fight!" Galic said smirking.

"Do not let Lust cloud your judgment," the Sith Lady hissed angrily.

"Then you will have to ' _deal with it'_ later and calm me down, sweet cheeks." the Saiyan whispered back while discreetly grabbing a handful of her ass-cheeks and giving it a strong squeeze.

"I-idiot..." the flustered girl muttered while thanking her mask for covering her embarrassment.

"Just me and you then, pretty boy!" Galic said while taking a combat stance.

"You won't attack me," the Jedi apprentice said while focusing as much power as he could on the blond.

"...Oh, yes! I totally will instead! Prepare to have your ass kicked!" Galic answered after a short pause, darting towards the young Padawan to deliver a devastating punch to his stomach and launching the Jedi against the metallic wall of the room with enough force to leave a dent.

"My kind has a VERY strong Will, boy! It will take something more than some whispered words of an Apprentice to stop me, my dear Boss Nihila here is also teaching me how to ' _recognize'_ a Jedi Mind-trick and resist that for as long as I can, not that with how weak you personally were it had been difficult to push you out by the way!" he said with a wink.

"Y-You monster!" Kosidh roared, this time using the Force to tear off a chunk of the wall to throw it at the other.

"AH!" with a short battle-cry the blond ran towards the Jedi, back-handing the flying projectile while answering with a Chi bullet of his own and watching with a maniacal grin as the young boy barely managed to dodge.

"Chop-chop! Run faster or the big bad Saiyan will kill ya!" Galic said while dodging attacks from the distressed Padawan.

"Stop playing with him, we are not here to waste time," Nihila said while blasting Ja-re with a wave of Sith Lightning that launched the young girl to the floor convulsing in pain.

"Okay!" the blond answered, gaining speed and punching the blue-skinned boy with enough power to send his hand through the padawan's torso.

"KOSIDH! JA-RE! NO!" a new voice said as the Jedi Masters on the ship joined the fight.

" _GURGLE!_ " the boy said with wide, scared eyes while puking-out yellowish blood.

"Just to be sure..." Galic said with a smile while making his hand light-up in energy.

"Bye-bye!" at those words the Jedi Apprentice's body exploded to pieces, all under the horrified eyes of his Master.

"They were good students, but just not good enough yet to face me." Nihila said while calmly beheading the young girl at her feet.

"You are wearing that Mask..." Jedi Master Tarik-sha said with narrowed eyes.

"Such nice echoes of Dark Side, my dear Jedi Master...does her death pains you so much? Was she something ' _more_ ' than just your Apprentice?" Darth Nihila taunted with a little laugh.

"Ooh! I see! She liked your _lightsaber_...the one down there," Galic said with a wiggling of his eyebrows.

"You don't know what you are talking about!" the Master Jedi said between clenched teeth.

"Run, Senator! We will cover your escape!" the female Master of the trio said while glaring at the Sith Lady and her Guard.

"Galic, would you kindly?" Nihila asked.

"If I have to..." the blond answered disappearing in a burst of speed to re-appear in front of SoBilles.

With a swift motion the Saiyan grabbed the man's neck and managing to tear off his head with apparent ease.

"NO!" the trio of Masters yelled in horror.

"You know? My initial plan was to take him alive...but watching you three and fighting that Padawan had me re-valuate this whole situation," Ten-ba said with a sigh while Galic returned near her just as fast as he moved before.

"What do you mean?" Tarik-sha asked with narrowed eyes.

"You people are just pathetic. I saw the memories of my former Master, Darth Nihilus, and he showed me what were the Sith Order and the Jedi Order in those ancient times...now you both are just ' _Bickering Children',_ mere shadows of an old glory that is now reduced into nothing," Darth Nihila answered with her words gaining more rage as she talked.

"How dare you!" the other man of the three hissed.

"I dare because it's the sad truth, just look at yourself! few Jedi and Sith that are crawling in the shadows, calling themselves ' _Orders'_ because still believing to be what they no longer are! the very same "Academy" I went to was a mere fake compared of what those once were, even the title of _Sith Lord_ is losing its prideful value...you all helped me decide to take matters in my own hands, I will destroy both you and the current Sith order, and once done I will create a new, SINGLE Order from the ashes of those relics, one that will be shaped to my image! GALIC!" The Woman ordered.

"Been charging the whole time! **Flash Cannon!** " the blond Saiyan said while thrusting both hands forward to shot a colossal wave of light that teared the whole room to pieces and making the void of space start pulling everything outside.

"Let's go!" she ordered while holding on the blond's arm so to be dragged to safety and watching in satisfaction as only a heavily-wounded Tarik-sha managed to survive being pulled out of the ship.

"This is not over!" the man promised.

"I really hope so..." Darth Nihila muttered with a pleased smile as she and Galic moved back towards the **Sentinel** while the Jedi crawled his way towards one of the escape pods of the already exploding ship.

 **The 'Sentinel' – main bridge – half-way towards the Capital-**

" _Very well_ _done_ _, the whole fleet destroyed and SoBilles dead,_ _even if I wanted him captured alive the effects of his demise_ _will be even_ _better than what I anticipated_ _...impressive,_ " the image of Palpatine said.

"Thank you, my Lord, unfortunately a single Jedi Master managed to escape us. the weakling can even survive in the void of Space even if barely," Ten-ba said with an apologetic tone from her kneeling position.

" _I am indeed not pleased to hear that, Ten-ba; did I do the wrong choice to give you_ Darth Nihila _as a Sith Title, I wonder?_ " the man asked with a mocking tone filled with barely hidden bitterness.

"I have a way to gain forgiveness, Lord Palpatine," the woman said.

" _Really? Show it to me!_ " the man ordered.

"It's Galic, my Lord, my personal guard that is loyal to me, and by reflex only to you," she answered.

" _You corrupted a Jedi to the Dark Side?"_ Palpatine asked.

"No, my Lord...he is a Saiyan," Darth Nihila said with a whisper.

" _THAT ACCURSED RACE!_ " the image said trembling in the echoes of Palpatine's rage.

"He is loyal to us! He won't betray us as he is my loyal subordinate, just give an order and I shall unleash his power on your enemies with unmatched fury!" Ten-ba said quickly.

" _..._ _We'll see, there is a reason if in ancient times people like him had been exterminated, me myself had killed them by the thousands..._ " the Sith Lord said with a sneer.

"He is still ' _weak'_ by their standards, but his power grows exponentially everyday and he is already more than strong enough to match and even surpass this very ship I am on," Ten-ba answered.

" _Interesting, I shall give you a Test to prove this then,_ " Palpatine said, watching the woman with a calculative gaze.

"My Lord?" she asked.

" _I have a personal project that is taking more time than it should, in the orbit of Byss there are two ships that are being built following my specifications, my recent return had the workers start_ _working_ _on them once again after several years of abandonment; I want you to check on those two projects, then you will move towards Naboo,"_ Palpatine answered.

"Why Naboo, my Lord? And why asking me?" Ten-ba asked.

" _You retrieved the true mask of Nihilus and removed SoBilles from the political scene...complete this mission in success and I will let your precious '_ Guard' _live instead of order_ _ing_ _his death,_ " the image answered with a sneer.

"What are your ordersforNaboo then, Lord Palpatine?" Darth Nihila asked.

" _..._ _Destroy everything on the planet, show to everyone how the Sith have not disappeared, it's time for me to siege control over this Galaxy once more!"_ Palpatine ordered.

"I'll do everything in my power to bring the might of the Sith Empire back to its former glory," the woman said in determination.

" _Now go, I have_ _more important matters than wasting time with you_ _,_ " the old man said as his image left the screens.

Once Ten-ba walked out of the room she was welcomed by Galic's scowling face.

"Since when I am the toy of that old prune?" the blond asked.

"Be patient, once dealt with Naboo we will start my own plan to deal with both Jedi and Sith, if we play our cards right, the full blame of Naboo's destruction will fall on Palpatine's shoulders, leaving us with enough freedom to take this ship to Onderon and its moon Dxun," she answered.

"I think that if I charge enough power in an attack, I should be able to damage Naboo's core enough to have the whole planet blow-up...in theory at least, never tried it before," the blond answered.

"It's worth a try," Ten-ba said with a nod.

"Why Onderon, though?"

"It's the single biggest Republic trade hub on the Outer Rim, making it an incredibly powerful zone to have under our command; the Onderonians are also a very obstinate race that will almost certainly fight us tooth and nail to regain their freedom, at least you won't get bored while I am consolidating my power there, you might even become stronger from that," the woman answered.

"Tch! Why not...hoy?" the blond said with a frown.

"Yes?"

"What am I for you, instead?" he asked.

With a mischievous smile she just cupped his cheek, caressing it along the whiskers.

"You are mine...mine and no-one else's." she answered with a whisper.

"Who would have known, I am property of someone else..." he said with a chuckle while dragging her closer to his body with a growl as his hug became soon possessive.

"I take that the ' _Ownership_ ' is reciprocated then?" Darth Nihila asked with pleased smile.

"I'll kill the first bastard that even try to touch you," the Saiyan young man answered.

"Good. Now let's deal with Byss, then I will Reward you for your performances with SoBilles, but next time I want every enemy in front of us dead," the woman said.

"As you wish, boss." Galic said smirking.

With that being said, both Saiyan and Sith Lady silently approached the main bridge of the ship, watching with growing interest as the path towards their vision of power slowly opened before their eyes alone.

 **Omake – what else Ten-ba saw in her visions -**

"Is there anything else I have left behind, Master?" Ten-ba asked while still talking with the spirit of Darth Nihilus.

" **Yes, my Apprentice...but you won't like what you are asking me to show you,** " the Ghost answered.

"Please show me, Master...I need to know how much the Force changed my life!" the young woman pleaded.

" **Very well...look yourself..."** Darth Nihilus answered while showing a new image to the girl.

" _YOSH! I AM HIGURASHI TENTEN, YOUTHFUL STUDENT OF MAITO GAI!_ " an alternative version of Ten-ba said with a wide smile shining in the sunlight, she was wearing green thighs and had her hair cut in a bowl haircut.

"That would have been my future?!" the woman asked with a high-pitched shriek.

" **Yes, my Apprentice,** " Darth Nihilus answered, gaining a subtle gagging noise on the back of his words.

"...NOOOOOOOOOOO!" in a way VERY similar to the infamous Darth Vader, Ten-ba screamed her pain to the Galaxy, making her despair and anguish reach every single being in the Universe through the Force and making even Palpatine shiver at the sheer horror echoing in her scream.

 **Back to Konoha -**

"Yosh! Someone has just insulted my Youthfulness, surely my hip rival Kakashi or some unyouthful unknown person," Maito Gai said while striking his infamous ' _Nice Guy'_ pose, pinging teeth included.

"The only solution is to find this unknown, unyouthful person and convert them to the Youth Side!" the Taijutsu fanatic said with tears streaming down his eyes.

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ in answer a new scream of even deeper anguish covered the Galaxy.

 **End of the Chapter.**

 **I bet you understand WHY I dropped this project, it was something done wrong since the very beginning, a pity since at the time I really believed it could work.**


End file.
